


【雙豹組】【黑金】Never Enough

by K56994044



Series: Never Enough [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K56994044/pseuds/K56994044
Summary: ＊黑金＊Erik沒死，被救活之後發生的種種事件





	1. 序章

　　人生的夕陽美得讓人熱淚盈眶。

　　冰涼的感覺從胸口蔓延開來，有點悶，有點舒服，Erik帶著解脫和疲倦讓自己緩緩沉入意識的深海，把T’Challa糾結的神情隔絕在沉重的眼皮之後。

　　這次他沒回到奧克蘭，而是來到了一片幽暗的草原。

　　深紫色的星空下，巨樹的枝椏間，黝黑的獸影帶著腥熱的吐息緩步來到他面前，打量似地繞著他來回看了幾圈。

　　Erik有些輕蔑地哼了哼，不得不承認這只巨大的黑豹確實美得驚人，但一看到牠就讓Erik想起那個天真的國王，怎麼也生不出純粹尊敬的心情。

　　黑豹噴了下鼻息，突兀地開口說起了瓦坎達古語。

　　『你以為這樣就結束了？』

　　『你覺得只有自己最可憐，全世界都要為你的痛苦負責？』

　　『你認為沒有人懂你，想讓別人跟你一樣痛苦。』

　　『你以為你很偉大，在為廣大的同胞謀求福利，但事實上你只是把仇恨之火灑向了世界。』

　　『不相信有人會愛你，又憑什麼指責別人不愛你。』

　　黑豹嘲諷地咧開了嘴，吐出了帶著滿滿惡意的紫色焰火。

　　『付出代價吧。』

 

　　「Shuri！想想辦法！！」

　　「我在努力！！」

　　Erik的耳邊尖銳地響著警鈴聲，有人在大叫，而他全身被烈焰灼燒，痛苦不堪，所有的嘶吼都化作滾燙的血液，從他的唇齒間洶湧流出。

　　「N’Jadaka！堅持下去！」

　　「按住他！」

　　什麼人用力地抱住了他，低溫的肌膚緊貼著，竟然熄滅了皮膚上躍動的焰火，Erik的胸腔劇烈起伏，每一次呼吸都像在扯碎他所有肺泡，只有被人緊緊握住的地方傳來遲鈍的壓迫感，他忍不住掙動著想更進一步靠向冰涼的救贖，被死死捆住的身軀又一次被拉開，死灰復燃的紫焰像在嘲弄他似的，翻騰著將他燒成碎片。

　　Shuri快崩潰了，Erik從三個小時前就一直在痙攣，看得到的每個地方都在出血，任憑她用盡辦法都止不住，只能眼睜睜看著Erik的生命指數不停下降，而T’Challa貴為科技大國之王，連自己的堂弟都保不住，眼看Erik的心跳因為不明原因而開始紊亂，英俊的臉龐越來越灰敗，他忍不住握住了Erik的手，把額頭靠了上去。

　　「Bast女神在上，求您救救N’Jadaka……」

　　Shuri心情複雜的看了鮮血橫流的醫療台一眼，她並不喜歡Erik，但心地善良的她同樣不能眼睜睜看著這個明明是自己血緣親人的人死在自己的實驗室裡，雖然她沒有T’Challa那麼重視Erik，但看到T’Challa一臉哀傷絕望的祈禱著，她忍不住也跟著叨念了起來。

　　「Bast女神，求您救救他……」

　　尖銳的蜂鳴聲突然緩慢了下來。

　　Shuri忍不住訝異地看著讀數表。

　　雖然指數還是不樂觀地浮動著，但至少出血和痙攣以肉眼可見的速度緩和了下來，就跪在醫療台旁的T’Challa甚至能聽見Erik發出微弱的喘息聲。

　　「N’Jadaka！」

　　Erik的眼皮微微睜開，分不出他是否神智清醒，只有握在他手心裡的手掌冰涼地抽搐著，T’Challa看著許多管線從醫療台伸出來連接在他身上，氧氣罩上的水霧隨著Erik的呼吸不規律的擴大縮小。

　　「檢驗結果出來了。」Shuri離開操作臺，叫出一個全像投影的螢幕。「他體內的心型草不知道透過什麼機制變成了有毒物質，正在腐蝕他全身上下所有的器官。」

　　「雖然我還沒弄清楚這是什麼情況，但毒素已經開始消退，他會慢慢地好起來。」看見哥哥臉色陰鬱，Shuri連忙接著說明。「按照這個速度，他這兩天就能醒過來。」

　　「妳確定？」

　　Shuri覺得心口泛酸，T’Challa以前從來沒有質疑過她的能力。

　　她把手掌下的監控數值一拉一揮，全息投影消失在T’Challa手腕上的奇莫由珠裡。「我把他的即時數值分享到你那裡，他一有異動你就會接到通知。」

　　T’Challa一臉欲言又止，好一會才轉過頭來懇求地看著Shuri。「拜託妳治好他，Shuri。」

　　「……我會的。」

 

　　事實證明小公主的能力真的非比尋常，T’Challa確實能從讀數上看出來Erik在逐步地好轉，兩天后，Erik已經能睜開眼打量周遭，據Shuri所說，他總是稍微睜開眼，就又立刻閉上，不管Shuri對他說什麼，他既不回應，也不做反應，只有他不斷跳動的肌肉和偶爾從唇邊溢出的深紫色血液能看得出他仍然深陷在劇烈的痛苦之中，T’Challa在繁忙的國事中來看過幾次，發現Shuri對待Erik已經顯得溫和許多。

　　「N’Jadaka跟妳說了什麼？」

　　「他什麼也不肯說，所以我才用了點方法。」Shuri撩起自己的頭髮，露出後頸一個小裝置。「我做了一個簡易的共感裝置，希望可以搞清楚他的身體狀況，沒想到連他的思維都分享了一些。」

　　說著，Shuri咬了下自己的嘴唇。

　　「我懂你說的了，哥哥。」

　　「我能試試嗎？」T’Challa看了看不遠處醫療床上的Erik，他似乎又睡了過去，在保護罩裡一動也不動地仰躺著。

　　「……我做完這個才發現這有點不尊重他，你確定要用？」Shuri有點遲疑，但最後還是取下那個發著藍光的小玩意輕輕地放在哥哥的耳後。

　　劇烈的痛楚瞬間就席捲了T’Challa全身，他倒抽了一口氣，搖晃著跌坐在地上，如果不是用眼睛就能看到自己完好的皮膚，他一定會認為自己全身上下都在潰爛，體內像是被均質機攪打過似的，疼痛彌散在任何地方，把所有的器官都攪和成一團，沒想到Erik竟然承受著這樣的疼痛，T’Challa艱難地在Shuri的扶持下靠近醫療床，這才發現Erik根本沒有睡著，只是緊閉著眼睛，用盡了一切力量在忍耐。

　　「N’Jadaka、N’Jadaka……」

　　T’Challa喘著氣，奮力地握住了Erik的手，Shuri趁機在他耳後按了一下，把共感裝置給關了。

　　「對不起……」

　　年輕的國王在啜泣，他沒想到他想留下Erik的行為竟然讓他承受著這麼大的痛苦，他能從短暫的共感中，感覺到Erik的絕望與悲哀，曾經的憤怒與憎恨已經完全消逝無蹤，他無力改變這一切，只能靜靜地躺著，希望自己死去。

　　曾經握著利刃、帶著薄繭的手掌動了動，輕輕地回握了他一下。

　　「N’Jadaka？」

　　醫療床上的男人仍然像一具石像，只有眼角滑落的一滴眼淚證明了他是清醒的。

　　Erik真的疼，那些無休止的痛把他絞成了一團爛抹布，只能癱軟在醫療床上任人魚肉，但不管是Shuri藉口量體溫的輕碰（他才不信以瓦坎達的技術還要用手量體溫）還是T’Challa千篇一律地握手祈禱，都神奇地解除了他一部份的痛楚，他只好相信夢中豹神的詛咒是真的。

　　作為一個殺人機器，他需要別人帶著善意和慈愛的撫觸，才能得到解脫。

　　Erik的自尊不允許他原諒、不允許他接受憐憫和施捨，但是被T’Challa抱住的感覺實在太好了。

　　他甚至能從疼痛緩解的程度分辨出來對方是真心還是惡意了。

　　比較不妙的是，疼痛總是讓他閃回，Erik並不想讓自己顯得很可憐，但每一次疼痛過去，低下的多巴胺和腎上腺素都會讓他不由自主地陷入不好的回憶。

　　他厭煩著這樣的自己，卻又無能為力。

　　T’Challa不知道何時開始坐在他的床邊，握住他的手掌，也不說話，只是靜靜地撫摸著手背上的細小疤痕。

　　Erik全身無力，呼吸用光了他僅剩的精神，只能耷拉著眼皮打量了T’Challa一眼，懶得把手抽回來，乾脆閉著眼睛不去看他。

　　「中學，的時候，被人，用美工刀，劃的。」

　　太久沒有說話，Erik的嗓音又啞又破碎，沒睜開眼睛，因此也看不見T’Challa一瞬間心碎的表情，但有什麼冰涼的東西湊到了嘴邊，他勉強張開了乾裂的嘴唇，就著吸管啜了幾口清水，突如其來的劇痛讓他嗆了一下，咳得死去活來。

　　「N’Jadaka……！」溫和的國王忍不住慌了手腳，差點打翻手上的杯子，用自己的肩膀撐住堂弟癱軟的身軀，一邊輕輕拍撫他的背，一邊著急地用呼叫鈴把Shuri叫來。

　　Shuri趕來的時候只看見Erik趴在T’Challa肩頭，兩行淚痕穿過臉頰，沾濕了國王的衣物。

　　如果要問Erik，他會強調那只是生理性的淚水，但小公主似乎受到很大的震撼，好長一段時間對他都非常溫和友善。

　　體力在緩慢的恢復，疼痛也在逐步的減輕，自從T’Challa發現Erik在看護的照顧下沒有半分起色，把人從親王宮殿搬回了自己房間後，Erik終於慢慢恢復到可以跟他們一起坐在餐桌上吃晚餐的程度了。

　　Romanda心情複雜地看著眼前這個連喝個湯都要慢慢來的年輕男人，心裡想著如果當年N’Jobu沒有去當War dog就好了，Erik想必能成為T’Challa的好兄弟。

　　當她聽說Erik還活著的時候真的非常生氣，但是Shuri一句話又讓她冷靜了下來。

　　「母親，哥哥說，他不想讓殺死親生弟弟成為黑豹的傳統。」

　　她聰慧可愛的小女兒揪著衣物的下襬，一臉糾結。

　　「我也覺得，爸爸欠他一個交代。」

　　清脆的敲擊聲讓她回過神來，叉子從Erik震顫著的手裡掉下來，他已經盡力去接住，但還是讓叉尖在盤子邊緣嗑了一下，打破了安靜肅穆的用餐空間。

　　三雙視線固定在他身上，但Erik不想抬頭，只是忍住顫抖將叉子放在了桌上。

　　他很餓，也很累，但皇室餐桌能夠允許他上桌已經很寬容，不能再允許他臨時退席，他只能縮著身體，希望這波疼痛可以趕快過去。

　　T’Challa擔憂地看著堂弟痀僂的背，發現他真的不肯再繼續動餐具的時候，正打算換個位子過去幫忙，就看見自己的母親從侍女的手裡拿過了一支新叉子，把那塊又軟又嫩的魚肉插了起來，遞到了Erik的嘴邊。

　　Erik抬起頭來，表情茫然，看了Romanda一眼後，老實地張開了嘴。

　　Romanda皇太后就這樣一口一口的喂完了那一盤烤魚。

　　連他從來都不喜歡吃的菠菜也老實地吞了下去，等他快吃完的時候，一雙冰涼纖細的手摸在了他的額頭上。

　　「Shuri，他怎麼還在發燒？」

　　突然被點名的小公主嚇了一跳，囁嚅著回答：「毒素消退的速度很慢，我還沒配出有效的中和劑……」

　　「T’Challa，Zuli好點了嗎？請他過來看看。」

　　Romanda的聲音帶著端莊和溫柔，聽在Erik的耳裡讓他想起了素未謀面的母親，大概天底下的母親都是這樣的吧。

　　「N’Jadaka？」

　　旁邊傳來椅子碰撞的聲音，Erik閉著眼睛，在Romanda的觸碰下緩慢地失去了意識，傾斜著落入T’Challa的懷抱裡。

　　Shuri嚇得連忙叫出監控介面，卻發現Erik的數值超乎想像的穩定。

　　他竟然只是睡著了。

 

　　把一隻豹子拔光指甲、利牙，狠狠抽一頓，大抵就成了現在的Erik吧。

　　Okoye看著安靜坐在一旁的男人，不只一次這麼想著，作為一個戰士，她看得出這個男人目前有多虛弱，如果不是T’Challa的要求，不管是她還是他，都不會同意讓他坐在這裡，Okoye是基於不信任，Erik是基於不願意。

　　但T’Challa很堅持，即使只是在王座室的角落擺一張扶手椅，他也要讓Erik待在自己身邊，交換條件是Erik要求必須讓他自己走進來，輪椅什麼的堅決不要。

　　這造就了每個部落首領進門時都要先瞥一眼角落，在戰戰競競地坐下。

　　Okoye忍不住冷笑的衝動，這些人怎麼就看不出來這男人外強中乾的假像呢？現在那怕是頭初生的小瞪羚都能輕易撞飛他，Erik整個人陷在椅子裡，閉著雙眼，一動也不動，彷佛王座室裡所有的討論都與他無關，那怕他們現在正在討論他的結局，這個男人大概也只會一直沉默下去。

　　T’Challa也以為Erik真的只是在睡覺休息，一直到商賈部落的長老提出要用黃金代替振金跟外界作交易時，Erik很低的嘟噥了一聲。

　　整個王座室裡大概也只有T’Challa經過心型草強化的感知能夠聽見這一聲，他立刻站起身走到Erik身邊，在眾目睽睽之下伏低身子去聽Erik說什麼。

　　「……你們會擾亂市場金價的。」

　　堂弟的聲音又低又喑啞，T’Challa皺起眉頭，感覺他聲音裡都是嘶鳴聲，這可不是什麼好現象。

　　「還是用振金……但記得保密熔煉辦法……咳……」

　　「Shuri，立刻來王座室一趟。」

　　T’Challa當機立斷地按下奇莫由珠，同時伸手去扶Erik不知何時就已經無力歪倒的脖子，Okoye看見那個男人被國王抱了起來，曾經俐落割開他人喉嚨的手無力地垂在半空中。

　　她主動幫忙推開王座室的門時，國王對她點了點頭表示感謝，走廊遠處傳來小公主急匆匆的腳步聲。

　　她回過頭，才發現地上滴滴點點的紫色液體，從那個男人的座位一路蔓延到門前。

 

　　Ross說Erik是MIT畢業的高材生、海豹部隊的最強隊員，Shuri一開始並沒有非常相信，但隨著Erik開始能夠好好說話，她才發現她這個遺失的堂哥，真的很有幾把刷子。

　　和她們兄妹倆不同，Erik的聰明是一種世故的洗煉和智慧的結合，Shuri是整個瓦坎達公認的聰明絕頂，甚至連Tony Stark和Bruce Banner都不得不承認的天才，但她的天才與世隔絕，在某些層面，她還不如Erik。

　　Nakia甚至來了幾次，作為Wakanda交流中心的負責人，她來問過Erik很多問題，包含目前世界各地同胞生活的狀況，同時她又很上道的每次都帶回來一些會讓Erik眼睛一亮的東西。

　　有一次Shuri勉勉強強地承認了Beyoncé的歌很好聽，Erik竟然邊咳邊笑地把那張限量簽名CD送給了她。

　　毒素的量一直高高低低，Shuri偶爾也會很無助地趴在資料前面，喃喃自語地問豹神是不是不打算原諒Erik了。

　　「Shuri。」

　　躺在醫療床上的Erik閉著眼睛，突然開口喊了她。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「如果我真的快死了，就把我埋到心型草的園子裡去吧。」Erik表情很平靜。「說不定能長出新的心型草來呢。」

　　Shuri氣呼呼地爬起來，想了半天，用手摁著Erik的臉頰來回搓揉。

　　「我好不容易才把你救活！才不會讓你死掉呢！」

　　「人都是要死的。」

　　「你不能這麼死！」Shuri氣壞了，這人怎麼這麼固執，油鹽不進！「Bast女神才不會棄你於不顧，我不會，我哥哥也不會！」

　　「沒錯，N’Jadaka，你今天覺得怎麼樣？」

　　T’Challa結束會議，趕來探視堂弟的病情，一進門就聽到Shuri又在生氣，以為Erik又惹毛了妹妹，沒想到又聽見Erik的消極發言，忍不住有些不高興。

　　Erik又不說話了，嘴角掛著微笑，閉著眼睛靜靜躺著。

　　T’Challa挫折地看著Erik，他真不知道該拿這個堂弟怎麼辦才好，他會對Shuri說話，會向太后道謝，會對Nakia的問題回答，甚至會針對國事給出有用的建議，但最近每次T’Challa想要單獨和Erik談心，Erik卻總是不理不睬。

　　Shuri歎了口氣，用手指戳戳Erik。

　　「別裝了，他沒開裝置。」

　　「沒意思，我還以為國王陛下會善用這個好機會來弄清楚殺人狂魔的內心思考呢。」

　　Erik睜開了眼睛，金色的虹彩流光四溢，T’Challa這才想起自己的耳後還連接著那個共感裝置。

　　扶著T’Challa的手，Erik慢慢地坐起身，喘了幾口氣，他現在體能下降得很厲害，完全就是個廢物，就連回自己的房間都需要人攙扶，但要對Shuri或是T’Challa這些人說自己只需要抱抱就能治好，不好意思辦不到。

　　他只能走得更慢一點，讓自己被T’Challa抱得更緊一點，甚至有的時候Shuri看不下去，湊過來幫忙扶他的時候，他會希望這段時間更久一點。

　　似乎是看准了他的口是心非，病情總是時好時壞，好的時候他能自己走出房間，慢慢爬上黑豹雕像下的平臺，看著夕陽和焦急跑來的T’Challa，壞的時候意識不清，腦中不斷重播每一個讓他難受的過去，醒來時四下都是血，還有一個擔憂的T’Challa。

　　「你沒必要這麼擔心，堂哥。」

　　又一次從深紫色的夢境裡醒過來，Erik看著T’Challa用熱毛巾慢慢擦拭他身上莫名流出的血液，手指顫抖，一點都不像一個國王。

　　他突然想到，他認為的國王是什麼樣子呢？

　　「我一直以為，國王就該像你爸那樣，即使是自己的弟弟也痛下毒手，連自己的侄子都不願意保護。」

　　T’Challa沒說話，他還沉浸在剛剛Erik近乎死去的發作中，但熱毛巾停在了Erik的胸前。

　　「我恨你爸殺死我爸爸，讓我一個人在對黑人非常不友善的環境裡掙扎長大，但我來到Wakanda，說不定是希望你能和你爸爸一樣，把我殺死，至少這樣我就有顏面去見我父親，或是我母親，聽說她是個虔誠的基督教徒。」

　　「我以為一個國王就應該要心狠手辣，看到你這副模樣，就讓我覺得期望被背叛。」Erik像是完全沒有發現自己的聲音微弱到只剩氣音，一直說個不停。「就你這樣的還能當國王？要論心狠手辣誰能比得過我，不如我來當算了。」

　　「但是Wakanda受太陽照耀太久，把人都照傻了，我不想帶領一群傻子，還是讓你來做傻子們的國王吧。」

　　「N’Jadaka，別……」

　　T’Challa聲音嘶啞，想要打斷他，卻反過來被Erik茫然的目光給打斷了。

　　「國王陛下，我是一個殺人狂魔，我只會殺人，只懂得憎恨，你把這些都拿走了，我不知道我該做什麼。」

　　房間裡一片沉默，過了好一會，T’Challa突然開口。

　　「短期目標是痊癒，長期目標是成為我的左右手。」

　　Erik本來已經昏昏欲睡，被這句話驚的一醒，撐開眼皮看著眼前的國王，T’Challa神情嚴肅，正經八百地站起身開始在房內踱步。

　　「你和你父親都有很崇高的理想，但實現理想需要耐心，而不是暴力，我認同你開放Wakanda的政策，但我希望下次你能提出更合理的方案，打成正式的企劃書放到我桌上。」

　　「這是個利益當道的社會，N’Jadaka，我和你交易，如果你不要你的生命，請給我，我會讓你看到Wakanda保護同胞，加入世界的模樣。」

　　「你說的對，一個國王不能只有仁慈善良，但也不能被憤怒和情緒佔據頭腦，我需要你成為我另一個頭腦。」

　　Erik看著T’Challa伸向自己的手，歎了一口氣。

　　「我好像說過我不願意被囚禁。」

　　「我們是同夥，你是我的協助者。」

　　「你就不怕被我一口吞了嗎？」

　　「誰被誰吞還很難說呢。」

　　兩隻手終於握在了一起，T’Challa稍微用了點力，讓Erik可以被自己緊緊抱在懷裡。

　　「快點好起來吧，N’Jadaka。」


	2. 第一章

　　Wakanda的外交部最近有點忙碌，因為媒體很愛問跟在國王陛下身後那個男人是誰，把這個問題提交到王座間之後，親王翹著腳說「說是個保鑣得了」，但國王陛下卻說「就回答是我國的親王」。

　　兩人又吵了一架。

　　各部落首領齊齊翻了個白眼。

　　今天的議事又要耽誤了。

　　幸虧Okoye將軍咚地敲了一下地板。

　　「老規矩，各說各的理由，國王先。」

　　T’Challa看了Erik一眼。「N’Jadaka確實是我國的親王，現在也協助在處理政事，未來會有更多機會在國際上露面，現在就讓大家認識他，我覺得很正確。」

　　癱在椅子上的Erik立刻翻了個巨大的白眼，隨即挨了Romanda太后長袖子一甩，不輕不重地拍在他伸長的小腿上。

　　Erik撇撇嘴，老實地坐直了。

　　「我還是更擅長暗殺、情報、入侵這些工作，不要露面太多，未來還有機會幫你幹點髒活。」

　　「N’Jadaka，我已經說過很多次了，Wakanda不需要親王殿下做這種事情，我們有War dogs。」

　　T’Challa的表情馬上變得陰沉難看，他不喜歡N’Jadaka總是把自己定位成一個彷佛可以被隨手丟棄的工具，或是一而再再而三地強調自己擅長幹髒活。

　　「親愛的堂哥，這什麼年代了，你以為CIA的資料真的都不會外泄嗎？」Erik詫異地白了他一眼。「我都不敢保證之後會不會有人認出我來呢，Wakanda的親王是個殺人傭兵傳出去不好聽吧。」

　　T’Challa沉默的反應讓Erik覺得自己占了上風，聳了聳肩之後就不再說話，專心地看著自己手環裡的全息投影，

　　自從Wakanda宣佈開放以來，試圖入侵或潛入偵查的間諜越來越多，Erik透過Shuri的監控資料追蹤著每個人的來意和偵查進度，他不像T’Challa那麼天真，他知道半真半假的情報比完全真實的情報要來得令人畏懼，他準確地掌握著每個間諜取得的資訊，確保他們無法弄清楚Wakanda的真實國力。

　　Okoye難得地同意了Erik的說法，她是個戰士，雖然更喜歡一對一的當面對決，但也承認政治上、以及各種光照不到的地方，都有陰影存在。

　　Erik來自那裡，他更懂這些。

　　就連Shuri也不得不承認，如果當時聯合國會議是Erik跟在T’Chaka的身邊，也許他們的國王根本不會死。

　　T’Challa是個很不錯的國王，但Erik是個頂尖的特工，他對危機有敏銳的嗅覺，這點就連Okoye都不得不甘拜下風，Dora Milaje是國王的專屬護衛隊，她們人人都受過特訓，個個都是以一擋百的好手，但面對恐怖襲擊，Erik才是專家，他甚至能從零開始製造恐怖襲擊。

　　於是她點了點頭，部落的首領們把這當作一個話題結束的信號，又繼續討論起外派駐點人員的議題，Erik一直皺著眉頭在看資料，對這個話題毫無興趣，而T’Challa過了很久之後，才突然開口。

　　「但我希望可以向外界正式地介紹你，N’Jadaka，你聰明、強大又俊俏，是我驕傲的弟弟。」

　　Erik險些從椅子上滾下去，這次連Romanda太后都忘記要提醒他注意儀態，因為連她自己都驚訝得張大了嘴。

　　「我還以為這話題已經結束了！？」

　　T’Challa固執的神情告訴他這話題顯然永遠沒有結束的一天。

 

　　「N’Jadaka……」

　　「夠了！」

　　Erik忍無可忍的從醫療床上跳起來，不顧Shuri的斥責和警報聲的銳響，他崩潰地用手摀住自己的臉，含糊地尖叫著。

　　「你不要再說了！我知道我很帥！我知道我很厲害！但我不會同意你的！永遠！」

　　「N’Jadaka……」

　　T’Challa的表情看起來像是拿自家熊孩子沒轍的操心老媽，苦口婆心地試圖再勸。

　　「正式地成為親王殿下，你就能擁有更多話語權，經過加冕儀式，所有人都能認識你，你會有更多的選擇……」

　　「選擇個屁！哪個白癡會把自己的女兒嫁給一個篡位不成的殺人魔！？」

　　Erik快要發瘋，他堂哥真是有病，這國家還有人不認識他嗎？就算真的有這麼不食人間煙火的國民，也得考慮一下他本人的意向吧！？

　　「可是真的有人透過我想要認識你……」

　　T’Challa不死心地堅持著，天曉得他第一次接到這方面的聯絡時有多高興，終於有人看見了N’Jadaka的優點，要不是目前開放政策還沒到位，他立刻就想邀請這位姑娘來Wakanda走走逛逛，好好認識一下N’Jadaka。

　　「拜託不要。」Erik表情冷硬地躺回了醫療床上。「讓你猜猜我上一個女友怎麼了。」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「她被Klaw抓作人質，被我開槍打死了。」

　　空氣裡一陣沉默，生氣的Shuri關掉醫療床的開關，讓Erik和T’Challa一起從她的實驗室滾出去。

　　「……我很遺憾。」

　　長長的走廊上，T’Challa的聲音回蕩著，Erik有些不耐煩的掏掏耳朵，耐著性子轉過來試著跟他固執的堂哥講道理。

　　「聽著，我知道你在想什麼，但……」

　　他猶豫了一下，最後還是把想說的話給咽了回去。

　　「其他的事都可以好好商量，唯有這件事不行，我不同意。」

　　「你不同意的是哪個環節？加冕？正名？還是……」

　　「全部，堂哥，全、部。」

　　Erik覺得他的白眼都要翻到後腦勺了，但還是強忍住扭頭就走的衝動，轉身抱了抱T’Challa。

　　這是他們眾多約定中的一個，不管怎麼吵架、怎麼意見不合，分開之前一定要抱抱對方，表示今兒咱們對事不對人，好哥們我還是愛你的。

　　T’Challa的手臂慢慢環上他的背，他還是很不能接受，他的弟弟很棒，值得最好的。

　　他想給他最好的。

　　看著Erik漸漸走遠的挺拔背影，T’Challa眼中浮起連自己都沒發現的溫柔和憐愛。

 

　　在某個正式場合被介紹給一個看起來十分溫婉嬌羞的白人女子時，Erik簡直要氣炸了。

　　他早該想到的，誰會沒事向對方介紹自己的護衛姓啥名誰，一切都是陰謀，Wakanda的國王陛下看著正直純良，小手段真是一把一把的，討厭死了。

　　T’Challa的視線飄移著不敢看他，只是顧左右而言他地和這位不知道是歐洲哪小國公主的父親閒聊著當年牛津求學的經歷，看不出來還是個校友啊，Erik咬牙切齒地露出猙獰的微笑。

　　「不好意思，公主殿下，我還在值勤。」

　　「不要緊的，Stevens先生，這是我的聯絡方式，希望有機會能跟你多聊聊。」嬌羞的小公主從隨身攜帶的包包裡拿出一張名片，胡亂塞到他手裡。

　　那一瞬間，Erik感覺自己的胸腔像是被巨石狠狠撞了一下，忍不住臉色發白地晃了晃。

　　小公主已經紅著一張臉跑遠了。

　　一直悄悄關注著這邊的T’Challa眼看他落單，立刻借機結束了話題，回到他身邊來。

　　「怎麼樣？」

　　Erik在短短數秒間已經調整了自己的臉色，不陰不陽地瞥了他堂兄一眼。

　　「什麼怎麼樣？」

　　「她看起來很不錯。」

　　T’Challa鼓勵著，令他意外的是，Erik看了看手上的名片，竟然不置可否地將名片收進了西裝胸前的口袋裡。

　　這也許就算是有希望了？

　　T’Challa有些高興，一時大意多喝了幾杯，雖然有心型草的加持，他不至於醉倒，但仍然感覺到了一點被放大的愉悅充斥在腦子裡，這讓他對於Erik回到旅館房間後又外出的事情沒有多想，只是樂觀的認為Erik可能去和那位小公主加深交流了。

　　Erik再回到房間裡已經是淩晨三點，T’Challa被驚醒，但發現是Erik之後他很快又睡著了，一直到隔天早上，他才發現Erik不知為何蜷縮在他的臂彎裡。

　　「N’Jadaka？」

　　Erik沒有說話，只是皺緊了眉頭又往他懷裡鑽了一點，T’Challa經過強化的嗅覺被他滿身的酒氣熏得難受，不得不爬出被窩，走進浴室想擰一條毛巾幫Erik擦擦臉。

　　熱毛巾才剛碰到Erik的臉頰，他的手就被捉住了。

　　「T’Challa……」Erik的臉色很不好，低喃著他的名字。「我想吐……」

　　「我扶你去浴室，你別吐在床上……」

　　T’Challa話還沒說完，Erik咳了一聲，一口深紫色的血就這麼濺在毛巾上。

　　「N’Jadaka！」

　　T’Challa嚇得魂飛魄散，Erik在床上縮成了一團，不停地咳著，濃稠的血液很快就浸透了總統套房的昂貴毛巾。

　　Shuri大清早被吵醒，揉著眼睛按開了奇莫由珠的即時投影，看見她哥滿身是血地抱著氣若遊絲的堂兄，忍不住也嚇得驚慌失措，顧不上整理儀容就匆忙地跳下床。

　　T’Challa看著又一次被送上醫療台的Erik，心裡莫名地想著應該把這個醫療台客制化一下，Erik用得這麼勤，應該有一個自己的。

　　「檢驗結果出來了。」Shuri的效率一如以往的好，把血樣的結果投到半空中時，表情十分凝重。「心型草的毒性又變強了。」

　　「之前不是降到幾乎沒有了嗎？是什麼又激發了毒性？」T’Challa不解地問。「難道是酒？」

　　「N’Jadaka的血樣裡面沒有酒精成分，他根本沒有喝酒。」Shuri搖搖頭，駁回了他的疑問，劃拉出另一個數值。「我調取了他的奇莫由珠，數值顯示，昨晚七點多的時候，他身體裡的毒素突然出現變化，到了晚上十點左右，陸續出現幾個小型的峰值，一直到淩晨兩點左右，這段時間內毒素不停地在增加，到了淩晨三點半，毒素才開始緩慢的降低，但仍然無法回到原有的水準。」

　　T’Challa無須是個天才也能理解Shuri的言下之意，影響Erik毒素變化的關鍵應該就在昨晚七點的那場宴會裡，而不知道什麼緣故，Erik外出的這段時間內他又多次接觸了這個要素。

　　「……N’Jadaka的奇莫由珠裡應該有安保用的影像紀錄，你能調出來看嗎？」

　　T’Challa看著醫療臺上昏迷不醒的Erik，在心中無聲的道歉。

　　對不起，N’Jadaka，我要食言了。

　　Shuri知道他曾經約定過絕不監控追蹤Erik的一言一行，但現在情況不同，於是她上前拍了拍哥哥的肩膀。

　　「他醒來要是生氣就說是我提議的。」

　　看著妹妹一邊俏皮眨眼，一邊快速地調出紀錄影片，T’Challa終於在濃濃的擔憂和緊張中笑了出來，他的手上似乎還能感覺到Erik嘔出來的血液溫度和觸感，濕滑溫暖，卻令他不寒而慄。

　　Wakanda的科技讓還原影像十分清晰，Shuri機靈地將資料和影像的時間線調整成了同步，以便他們觀察Erik的所有變化。

　　一開始，兩個人都沒能看出個所以然來， T’Challa只能看出Erik表情十分勉強，但仍然維持著良好的氣度和儀態，完美的詮釋了Wakanda親王的角色，只有Shuri似乎察覺了什麼，把影片的某些部份放大後又撥放了一次。

　　「……是接觸。」Shuri把幾個片段和Erik的毒素變化週期擺在了一塊，皺著眉頭仔細研究。「那個女人每碰N’Jadaka一次，N’Jadaka體內的毒素都會提高。」

　　「她手上有拿任何工具嗎？」T’Challa一瞬間感到十分憤怒，但他不相信如果這個女人真的有備而來，Erik會任人魚肉。

　　「光學掃描顯示她確實手無寸鐵，手指上也沒有相關的毒素反應。」Shuri百思不得其解。「她到底是怎麼做到，又是怎麼知道Erik體內帶有毒素的呢？」

　　「如果她能增加Erik體內的毒素含量，那麼她一定有辦法降低它。」T’Challa正想著該怎麼再次接觸這名女子時，Shuri驚喜地大叫一聲，拉著他的手來回搖晃。

　　「哥哥你真是太聰明了！」

　　影像在Shuri的操作下繼續撥放，T’Challa看見Erik和那個女人道別之後，虛弱地跌靠在旅館的走廊上，弓起背不停地的震顫，畫面中的Erik站直了身體後，打開他們的房門，他看見自己在床上動了一下，而Erik拿走放在桌上的酒瓶，走進了浴室裡。

　　T’Challa閉了閉眼，這不是個懊悔自己沒有發現的時機，他繼續看著Erik打開酒瓶往自己身上淋了個透，然後抽了條浴巾隨便擦了擦，就走出浴室回到他自己的床上，螢幕顯示時間為淩晨三點十分。

　　所以這解釋了為什麼Erik渾身酒氣，血樣中卻沒有酒精──Erik希望能用酒味來隱瞞自己吐血的事情，但這仍然不能說明為什麼Erik會出現在他的床上，以及從淩晨三點半開始的毒素變化。

　　Shuri很顯然也弄不明白，所以影片繼續撥放，他們看見Erik床上的被子包在這個過程中不停抖動，Shuri很著急，很想快轉又怕錯過什麼線索，當影片的時間軸來到三點半的時候，他們看見Erik掀開被子，爬到了T’Challa的床上，而影片裡的T’Challa大概是睡迷糊了，翻了翻身子，竟然抱住了鑽進懷裡的Erik。

　　毒素的數值從這一刻開始下降。

　　Shuri震驚地轉過頭來看著T’Challa。

 

　　


	3. 第二章

　　Erik久違地從那深紫色的夢境裡醒來，感覺自己身體沉重得不得了，連舉個手都有困難。

　　勉強撐開沉重的眼皮，這才發現舉不起手是有原因的，他堂哥緊緊摟著他睡得可熟可熟了，這大概得要Hulk才有辦法在這種情況下還能邊睡邊把手舉起來。

　　Shuri不知何時湊到床邊來，大眼睛靈活地轉動著，就是不說話。

　　「……幹嘛這麼看著我？」

　　「……大概是想看你能有多傻？」

　　Erik翻了個白眼，沒理會Shuri這彷佛故意挑事的態度，用下巴比了比旁邊巨大的熱源，意思很清楚：解釋一下這傢伙為什麼在這裡。

　　「喔，他在善盡一個解藥的職責。」

　　Shuri歪了歪頭，表情十分可愛，說出來的話卻讓Erik一驚。

　　「你體內的毒素值在我哥哥抱著你的一個小時內就降回了原本的水準，我哥大概是希望可以讓你體內的毒素自行消失，於是決定抱著你睡一整天。」Shuri一臉惋惜地彈了個響指。「可惜了，還是差那麼一點。」

　　「……你是說，T’Challa，他抱著我，睡了一整天？」

　　「準確地說，是睡了4小時，剩下的20小時，他還順便接見了幾個部落首領、處理了一些國際交流中心的事情。」Shuri像是想起了什麼。「喔，他還順便吃了飯，喝了水，除了上廁所以外，他都沒有放開過你。」

　　Erik現在就決定要立刻把自己弄死，他沒有辦法想像T’Challa醒來之後他要怎麼面對這一切。

　　最後是小公主目不轉睛的視線讓他冷靜了一點。

　　「你們是怎麼發現的？」

　　「皇室成員配戴的奇莫由珠都自帶體征監測和安保監控功能，兩者比對之後就發現了。」Shuri聳聳肩。「但你看起來一點都不驚訝的樣子，顯然你很早就知道毒素變化的機制了。」

　　「……某個層面上來說，這算是個不錯的測謊功能。」Erik自嘲地撇撇嘴。「只不過所費不貲而已。」

　　「測什麼？好感值嗎？」Shuri快被氣笑了，忍不住嘲弄地問了一句。

　　「測看看對方是不是居心叵測。」Erik的聲音沉了下去。「明明不喜歡我，卻還要接近我，肯定有問題。」

　　那位到現在他也還沒記住名字的小國公主，在他一番旁敲側擊之下，大概也捉摸到了對方的意圖。

　　希望和Wakanda國王身邊的紅人打好關係，以便進一步接觸Wakanda的國王和振金礦脈，如果能入主Wakanda的後宮就更好了。

　　Erik並不生氣，這種政治操弄很正常，換做是他來當某小國的國王，大概也會想趁這個機會鹹魚翻身。

　　問題就在於這個小公主內心深處根本就歧視有色人種，充滿惡意虛偽的碰觸讓Erik痛苦難忍，這才讓他察覺情況有異。

　　他不會讓這種人接近Wakanda的，更不用說是T’Challa。

　　再去見她本意是想搜集更多情報，再回去搪塞T’Challa說他們價值觀不合、他不喜歡她云云。

　　錯估了自己的耐受性是他大意了，痛得神智不清爬到T’Challa的床上去尋求撫慰更是失策。

　　Erik長歎了口氣，覺得自己真是越活越回去了，瞧他現在這副窩囊樣，哪還有當年Killmonger的半點英姿。

　　Shuri不太高興，帶著點故意問。「所以討厭你的人摸你，你是感覺得到的，那我摸你呢？」

　　Erik看了她一眼，忍不住失笑。

　　「數字會說話，堂妹，我才不信妳沒自己試過。」

　　「是的，數字會說話。」Shuri點點頭，突然使出了致命一擊。「那你有沒有想過，為什麼我哥哥抱著你的時候，你的復原速度最快呢？」

 

　　T’Challa睜開眼睛的時候Erik已經離開醫療台了，坐在實驗室角落的一張滾輪椅上，沉默地想著什麼，注意到他醒來，也一改先前輕挑的模樣，只是走到床前帶著點笑意問他「比重症患者睡得還久是什麼感覺」。

　　T’Challa怔怔地看著他，許久才回過神來。

　　「你沒事了嗎？」

　　Erik瞄了一眼他立刻握上來的手，用另一隻手撓了撓自己的臉。

　　「多虧有你的抱抱，我沒事了。」說著，Erik有些難為情底撇開了頭。「……謝謝你。」

　　「所以，這就是你無法恢復的原因。」T’Challa離開醫療台，在Erik無奈的白眼中又開始踱步。「看護無法讓你恢復，因為她對你沒有好感，但是我可以，因為我對你有好感？」

　　「準確地說，是『愛』。」Erik伸出手比了個雙引號，表情顯得有點尷尬。「聽著，這個愛不一定是指……」

　　「不，這很有道理。」T’Challa露出了暢快的笑容。「我確實愛著你啊，N’Jadaka，這麼一來全都說得通了。」

　　Shuri端著杯子從外面走回實驗室的時候，看見Erik蹲在地上，表情又像哭又像笑，難看得不得了。

　　「哎，我哥呢？」

　　Erik沒有理會小公主用腳踢他的無禮舉動，只是緩緩地站起身，用袖子大力地擦著臉。

　　「幹嘛了？我哥說什麼了？」

　　「他說為了答謝妳，要我帶妳去迪士尼玩。」Erik苦著一張臉。「可是我不想去啊，什麼見鬼的迪士尼。」

　　「我這麼辛苦救你，陪我去個迪士尼至於痛苦到哭嗎！？」

　　當然不至於，讓人痛苦的是貪婪，是人心不足蛇吞象。

　　Erik看著眼前又一個試圖來遊說他叛國的間諜，想起了死在他槍下的Klaw，想起了被仇恨蒙蔽的自己。

　　那時候的他，覺得什麼都不夠。

　　光是活下去不夠、考上MIT不夠、成為海豹突擊隊的隊員不夠、擊敗T’Challa不夠、奪走王位還是不夠。

　　現在的他也還是覺得不夠。

　　人為什麼就不能因為擁有了什麼而滿足呢？

　　Erik一邊想，一邊掏出手槍來，把眼前糾纏不休的間諜用麻醉子彈放倒，整理了下自己的西裝，走回演講的會場。

　　舞臺聚光燈下，T’Challa演講的姿態耀眼奪目，Erik一邊和Dora Milaje的成員交接，一邊慢慢靠近舞臺，他仔細地掃視著臺上台下每一寸空間，還分出了半點心思去聽演講的內容。

　　T’Challa的聲音很好聽，說話時的力道很有說服力，卻不會讓人感覺到壓迫，Erik事前看過演講稿，他知道T’Challa每一句詞，知道他下一句要說什麼，卻還是忍不住分心。

　　異變發生在演講結束，眾人起立拍手的同時。

　　Erik敏銳地沖上前，拉住T’Challa用力撲倒，子彈破空的聲音和戰甲著裝的聲音同步響起，一團混亂中，Erik死命地壓住T’Challa，直到聽見Dora Milaje的成員呼喚他們的聲音，才從T’Challa身上讓開。

　　回旅館的路上T’Challa的臉色一直很難看，Erik不想理他，堅持做完他例行的檢查工作，才鬆開領帶坐在床上。

　　T’Challa將這視為對話開始的信號，於是他也坐了下來，拉住Erik的手。「N’Jadaka。」

　　「我們需要談談。」

　　桀驁不馴的堂弟看著他，嗤笑出聲。

　　「談什麼？」

　　「談談你的作戰習慣。」T’Challa忍不住要歎息，他站起身，從行李箱的夾層裡拿出一個扁平盒子。「如果你以後都要這樣保護我，那請你先戴上這個。」

　　Erik打開盒子愣了一下，他以為他會挨一頓訓，例如不許用自己當盾牌擋子彈之類的，沒想到T’Challa竟然給了他戰衣。

　　「你是怎麼說服那個小公主的。」

　　「Shuri在迪士尼玩得很開心。」T’Challa聳了聳肩。「從小她只要一開心就會想要跟朋友分享，到處送東西給她喜歡的人。」

　　Erik算是明白了那天去他為什麼莫名其妙地多了滿手的提袋。

　　T’Challa頓了頓，又說：「我本來想要明天再拿給你。」

　　Erik困惑地看著他，T’Challa不知為何有些緊張地咽了咽口水。「明天是你的生日，N’Jadaka。」

　　「可惜我們趕不回去，不然Shuri本來要辦個小派對的。」

　　「你是說，這是我的生日禮物？」Erik的表情活像見鬼似的。

　　「你不喜歡嗎？」

　　Erik說不出話來了，他單手捂著自己的臉，沒辦法去看T’Challa局促不安的神情，他心臟跳得又快又急，好像要從自己的喉嚨彈出來一樣。

　　T’Challa看他半天沒反應，想想，又湊過去扶住他的臉，在他的額頭落下一個吻。

　　「在Wakanda，生日的人會得到每一個人的祝福，希望他接下來的這一年，也平安順遂。」

　　Erik還是沒講話，只是沉默的，輕輕靠到了T’Challa身上。

　　T’Challa抱著Erik，一下又一下的吻著他的額頭。

　　N’Jadaka，我想給你更多更多，我希望你不只平安順遂，我想要你快樂幸福，不只接下來的一年，還有好多好多年。

 

　　「所以？」

　　「所以什麼？」

　　Erik躺在醫療臺上，即使閉著眼接受掃描也還是要鬥嘴似地回應。

　　「你感覺到我哥有多愛你了嗎？」Shuri不滿意地看著讀數，那該死的毒素數值依然維持在歷史低點，但就是不歸零。

　　「……這不一樣，Shuri。」

　　「什麼？」

　　小公主驚訝地回過頭來，看見Erik用手遮住眼睛，喃喃自語。

　　「……我們不一樣。」

　　「哈？」

　　「……沒什麼，你檢查完了嗎？」Erik抹了把臉，他懷疑Shuri的實驗室裡有什麼化學揮發物會刺激結膜，他總在Shuri的實驗室裡眼眶發酸。

　　「檢查完了，你可以走了。」Shuri擺了擺手，在他走出去之前又把他叫住，往他手環裡又加了一顆奇莫由珠。「這顆和戰衣聯動，可以把戰衣變形成其他振金武器，不過是實驗版本，用完記得回饋一下資料。」

　　Erik看了看自己手腕上的奇莫由珠，這串珠子從一開始的一顆、兩顆，到現在已經填滿了所有空隙。

　　「……謝啦。」

　　「不准謝！你是實驗品！」

　　遠遠的還能聽見Shuri惱羞的大喊，Erik走向皇宮，嘴角忍不住的笑讓守在辦公廳門口的Okoye忍不住懷疑地瞄了他一眼。

　　「你又去折騰誰了。」

　　「……本來沒想的，被妳這麼一說，就想去弄犀牛了。」

　　「滾進去。」

　　看Erik一臉無辜就來氣，Okoye抄起長矛往他屁股上不輕不重地來了一下，辦公廳裡傳來Erik跌進去之後裝模作樣地大喊大叫，以及T’Challa又好氣又好笑的詢問，守在門口的Dora Milaje不約而同的竊笑著。

　　時光靜好。

　　大家都很滿意，國王和親王陛下正在為國事努力，互相輔佐，偶有爭執也是為了讓這個國家更好，國王溫和正直，親王開朗灑脫，小公主的科技發明日新月異，與外界的交流也漸漸有了進展，Wakanda的一切都在變得很好。

　　只有Erik覺得不好。

　　Wakanda開始在世人面前露臉，Wikipedia的資訊每天都不著痕跡地在更動，雖然他們還沒有引進星巴克（雖然Okoye這樣說，但他們其實不需要星巴克，象奶酒更好喝），但是某些學者已經被准許進入Wakanda的特定區域。

　　這裡面不乏各國元首特地找來的美女特務，人人都打著小算盤，某國國王和來訪的學者成為情侶，聽起來真是美透了不是嗎，Erik默不作聲地關掉了正在撥放的《安娜與國王》，挫敗地倒進床鋪裡。

　　這張床上滿是T’Challa的味道，國王殿下不睡在自己的寢室裡已經很久了，因為Erik堅持不肯到他房間去睡，T’Challa只好自己來就這座固執的大山，為此Erik總抱怨中央空調故障，害他每天都睡得滿身大汗口乾舌燥。

　　他不只一次堅持自己目前身體感覺非常良好，完全沒有要吐血的感覺，懇請、懇求國王陛下回去自己的寢宮睡覺，但T’Challa不太相信他，每次Erik這樣講，他都會偷偷打開共感裝置，確定沒有傳回什麼疼痛不適的感覺，這才在兩天前成功地讓T’Challa回了自己的房間。

　　有人敲門，他聽見內侍低聲問他，要不要出席晚上的宴會，但他不想回答，於是安靜地裝死，有T’Challa的命令在先，沒有人能擅自進來他房間，所以他十分放心地縮在被子裡，但沒有多久，他的房門就被打開了。

　　T’Challa的手摸上他的額頭，確定他沒有不舒服之後，半強迫地把他拉起來，從他的衣櫃裡找出訂制的親王禮服，不由分說地要求他換上。

　　「把自己整理的好看點，今天有很多客人。」

　　T’Challa笑容溫和卻不容拒絕，看著Erik不情不願的抓緊了衣服點頭，這才滿意地離開。

　　今晚很重要，他想向世界介紹他的弟弟，Wakanda引以為傲的親王，T’Challa心想，新作的親王禮服穿在N’Jadaka身上一定很好看，說不定可以吸引真心喜歡他的女性。

　　Erik雖然姍姍來遲，但總歸是出現了，T’Challa聽到身後一陣騷動，轉過身去就看見他俊朗的弟弟朝他走來，一身繡著金線的黑色長袍襯得他再瀟灑不過，就連T’Challa也認不住看傻了眼。

　　「兄弟，你這是凍住了嗎？」

　　Erik嘲笑的聲音驚醒了他，T’Challa搖搖頭，露出滿意的笑容。

　　這場晚宴很成功，起碼T’Challa是這麼認為的，一直到散席的時候Shuri來到他身邊，欲言又止的神情勾起了他的注意。

　　「怎麼了，妹妹，這副表情和你美麗的裙子可不怎麼合適。」

　　「你一定是喝多了，我哥哥才不會開這種玩笑。」Shuri不高興地嘟著嘴，不是只有Erik受到外界注目，她作為國王陛下的妹妹，Wakanda唯一的公主，今天晚上也被很多異性環繞，其中不乏科研專家，但他們甚至都比不上Tony Stark的AI，Shuri很快就膩了。

　　「跟N’Jadaka學的，不好嗎？」T’Challa無辜地眨了眨眼，Erik還在諸多女性的環繞中談笑風生，看樣子今晚應該會有不錯的進展。

　　「別笑得跟剛把自己女兒嫁出去的媽似的，我不覺得N’Jadaka喜歡這樣。」Shuri搖搖頭，轉過身，擋住自己劃出的全息投影。「他的體征數值一直在波動，顯然他不是很平靜地看待這件事。」

　　「是不是累了？」T’Challa蹙起眉頭，想了想，按下自己耳後的共感接受器。

　　Erik的負面情緒排山倒海的席捲而來。

　　不耐煩、焦躁、憂鬱、不愉快、厭倦、想逃避、難受、隱忍……

　　覺得痛苦。

 

　　「N’Jadaka。」

　　Erik發出惱怒的喉音，連頭都懶得撐起來，只揮了揮手臂。

　　「饒了我吧國王陛下求您了。」

　　身側的床鋪陷了下去，T’Challa的手碰到他光裸的背部。

　　「你不想參加晚宴，你也不喜歡那些女人。」

　　「我以為我表現得非常明顯了。」Erik趴在床上一動也不動，在枕頭裡面翻了個白眼。

　　「我又做錯了嗎？」

　　T’Challa遲疑的聲音讓Erik無法忍受地翻身坐了起來，抱著枕頭瞪著他。

　　「沒有，你沒有做錯任何事，現在出去，回你房間，睡覺去！」

　　「N’Jadaka。」

　　Erik想要把自己的枕頭抓起來掄在T’Challa臉上，只求他不要再露出這張混合著愧疚與不解、為難和悲傷的臉，他沒法看著這張臉卻毫無作為。

　　「你不出去我出去總可以了吧。」

　　忍無可忍，Erik翻身下床，隨手抓了一件上衣就要往外走，T’Challa拉住了他。

　　「我出去就可以了嗎？」

　　「對，回去，睡覺，明天起來還有一大堆的公文在等你。」Erik咬牙切齒。「也還有他媽的一大堆事兒在等我呢。」

　　「N’Jadaka。」

　　T’Challa又喊了一次他的名字，Wakanda語的音節每每都讓Erik不由自主地顫了一下，他生著悶氣，不想理會他，沒想到T’Challa走過來抱了他一下。

　　「我很抱歉，N’Jadaka，我愛你。」

　　過了很久很久，久到整座宮殿都歸於寂靜的時候，Erik才在孤寂的黑暗中喃喃地回答。

　　「我也是。」


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有肉。

　　「我哥說你最近喜怒無常，是不是來生理期了。」

　　「去妳的生理期，檢查了那麼多次還不知道我是男的嗎，而且T’Challa根本不會這樣說。」

　　「好吧，我哥的原話是：『N’Jadaka最近好像很不開心，Shuri妳知道發生了什麼事嗎？』。」

　　「告訴他什麼事也沒有。」

　　Shuri露出了奇怪的表情。

　　「你們倆待在一間辦公室，面對面的機會比我還多，為什麼要叫我幫你們傳話？」

　　Erik沒回答，只是在醫療床發出掃描完畢的提示音時翻身下床。

　　「哎，我哥讓你檢查完了去找他。」

　　「沒空！」

　　Shuri看著Erik走遠的背影，忍不住嘟噥著。「就這突如其來的爆脾氣，說你是更年期也有人信。」

　　T’Challa確實觀察入微，Erik很不愉快，焦躁到他想砍點什麼洩恨，於是他進入庫房，騎上了Shuri幫他打造的振金機車，想也不想地飆了出去。

　　他騎了很遠，廣袤的非洲大地上沒有人煙，沒有道路，也沒有建築，他只是不停的騎，騎到天黑天又亮，如果T’Challa沒有用奇莫由珠呼叫他，他可能會這樣一路騎到紅海去。

　　『N’Jadaka。』

　　T’Challa的聲音很溫和，溫和得讓Erik想要落淚。

　　『你還好嗎？』

　　「好的不能再好了，堂哥。」Erik嘴硬。

　　『你說謊，我能感覺到，你傷心難過，你不開心。』T’Challa歎了口氣。『N’Jadaka，你不快樂，我也不快樂。』

　　「……這該死的侵犯人隱私的共感裝置什麼時候才要拿掉。」

　　『到你什麼時候願意對我坦承你的感受的時候，我們就不需要它了。』T’Challa安慰他。

　　「那我現在大概就可以對你坦承了，堂哥。」Erik玩弄著自己衣服上的飾帶。「我愛你，我喜歡你。」

　　『我也是，N’Jadaka，你是我心愛的堂弟。』

　　「不是這種愛，T’Challa。」Erik看著遠方逐漸下沉的太陽，說服自己現在從眼眶中滑落的液體是因為陽光太刺眼。「早就不是了。」

　　幸好他堅持不開即時影像，這副丟臉的模樣才沒被T’Challa看到。

　　『別哭，N’Jadaka。』

　　這天殺的共感裝置！

　　『我沒辦法看你哭，N’Jadaka。』T’Challa的聲音有些顫抖。『那讓我心痛。』

　　「別傻了，堂哥，你心痛是因為我們現在共感了，有本事你關了它。」

　　『我第一次看你掉淚是在那個懸崖平臺上。』T’Challa回答。『那時這個裝置還根本不存在。』

　　「接下來你想說什麼？說你發現你也愛我很久了嗎？」

　　『N’Jadaka，請你回來，有些話我認為要當面講才好。』

　　「如果我不回去呢？」

　　『你知道Wakanda的科技實力，親王殿下。』T’Challa語氣平和，背後卻帶著令人不寒而慄的威攝。

　　「……我騎了起碼有半個非洲，你得等一會。」

　　『W’Kabi會在國境接應你。』

　　通訊結束的提示音響起，Erik深感丟臉地抹了抹臉上的淚痕，老實地發動機車往回騎。

　　即將越過國境的防護罩時，特工的靈敏神經讓他反射性地跳下摩托車，前方幽暗中隱約亮光一閃，金屬流線的車身頓時消失不見。

　　Erik站在一望無際的大地上，抬頭看了看星空。

 

　　那一晚，硝煙與火光在國境線邊緣噴發，他趕到現場時，Erik渾身浴血，正把其中一個男人壓制在地上，用振金化成的手銬捆住。

　　黑底鑲金的Golden Jaguar只包覆住了Erik的手腳和胸口，其他殘缺不全的部位大多沾染了血漬，看不出傷勢輕重，而堂弟的嘴角淌著深紫色的血液，在看到他的時候咧嘴一笑，兩顆沾染著血的金牙在燈光照射下閃閃發亮，隨即十分戲劇性地栽倒進他的懷裡。

　　「國王陛下，他們都還活著。」

　　W’kabi帶領部族檢視了一下戰場，意外發現這群全副武裝的入侵者竟然都還留著性命。

　　「關押起來，稍後再處理。」T’Challa心煩意亂，抱著Erik往待命的飛艇走。

　　Shuri與他同步接到通知，早已準備好醫療台待命，眼看著隔離用的罩子隔開他們，這才怯生生地湊到了盛怒的哥哥面前。

　　「妳給N’Jadaka試驗新項目，為什麼沒有先通知我？」

　　「我沒想到他會在沒有安全措施的環境下直接實用。」Shuri懊惱地低著頭。「我聽W’Kabi說了，他其實可以直接殺死那些入侵者……」

　　T’Challa歎了一口氣，摸了摸妹妹的頭，他終歸也捨不得對Shuri生氣，比起弟妹們，他大概更氣自己。

　　不要殺人、作為Wakanda的親王，要注意形象、把人殺死是最後的手段，因為這些生命都回不來了。

　　這些都是他對Erik的要求，所以Erik才會寧願用戰衣的材料去製造束縛工具，而不是用來保護自己。

　　憑Killmonger的實力，全身而退的殲滅那些人不算什麼。

　　Erik是為了他，才把自己暴露在槍口和傷害之下。

　　T’Challa痛心地透過隔離罩看著昏睡的男人，他想告訴他，不需要共感裝置我也能明白你在想什麼了，你快點起來，我們讓Shuri把共感裝置拿掉，再一起去看夕陽好嗎。

　　隔離罩裡的大貓騎了一整天的車又一挑多打了一架累壞了，睡得死沉，沒理會他。

　　過了兩天，Erik醒來，發現自己又被黑豹哥哥困在懷裡動彈不得，W’Kabi過來慰問他，順便當著國王的面澄清一下真的是Erik飆車，邊境部落才沒趕上親王殿下風一般的歸國速度。

　　Erik這回真的信用破產，再也趕不走國王陛下了，自覺地把被子枕頭搬去了國王寢宮，反正都要擠在一起睡，國王的床當然比親王的床大。

　　當他已經習慣了和T’Challa搶被子的時候，有一天晚上，T’Challa突然拉住了剛從浴室裡出來的他。

　　「N’Jadaka。」

　　「不管你他媽的要談什麼，先讓我穿個衣服好嗎？」

　　全身上下只圍了一條浴巾的Erik咬牙切齒，很想一拳砸在他哥臉上。

　　「我今天去了先人之境。」T’Challa難得的強硬，自顧自地說了下去。「請Bast女神透過先祖告訴我，該怎麼解開你身上的詛咒。」

　　「喔，所以該怎麼辦？跟小美人魚和睡美人一樣，來一個真愛之吻就好了？」Erik漫不經心地回嘴，他滿腦子只想著待會睡覺前要先把被子卷到自己身上，沒發現T’Challa嚴肅正經地望著他。「……你認真的？」

　　「準確的說，Bast女神掌管生育和繁殖，所以我們可能不能只是親吻……」

　　「慢著！」Erik頭痛地撫住了自己的太陽穴。「你現在的意思是，為了解毒，我得跟你上床。」

　　「你、跟我？」Erik比了比T’Challa，又指了指自己，表情猙獰地瞪著一臉平靜的堂哥。「誰在上面？」

　　「Bast女神象徵著女性的魅力，我想你大概得做接受的那一方……」

　　「沒門！」

　　T’Challa頭痛地拉住炸毛的Erik，苦口婆心地安撫著。

　　「N’Jadaka，聽話。」

　　Erik一手手腕被他牢牢抓住，腦袋被按在他肩膀上，還在狂躁地掙扎著，卻在T’Challa的一句話裡安靜了下來。

　　「我愛你，別讓我失去你。」

　　國王寢宮裡鴉雀無聲，許久之後，T’Challa才聽見肩膀上含糊的一句埋怨。

　　「……你太奸詐了。」

 

　　被推倒在柔軟的床鋪上時，Erik十分不自在，全身僵直著不知道該看哪裡，但T’Challa脫衣服的動靜很大，他不小心瞥過去一眼就再也挪不開視線。

　　國王褐色的肌膚很結實，線條勻稱，讓布料從身上落下的時候，帶著一種讓人難以忽視的力道美，Erik一不小心咽了口口水，咕咚一聲響徹了整個房間。

　　媽的丟臉死了。

　　Erik翻過身想把臉埋進枕頭裡，卻被T’Challa捉住腳踝，微涼的手指沿著他的小腿一路向上，沒入了米白色的布料之下。

　　Erik悶哼一聲，揪緊了枕巾。

　　「沒事的，N’Jadaka，放鬆點。」

　　「有本事咱倆換位置。」

　　T’Challa好笑地看著堂弟緊繃的肩背肌肉，突然想起一件事，伸手啟動了耳後的共感裝置。

　　「這樣我能感覺得到你痛不痛，保證不會弄疼你，可以了嗎？」

　　「堂哥，看不出來你還挺變態。」Erik忍不住咋舌，但也老實地翻過身來，讓T’Challa扯掉他唯一的遮蔽物，分開他的雙腿。

　　T’Challa不知從哪翻出一罐潤滑液，抹在指頭上往他身後探去，Erik嘖了一聲，決定還是自立自強一下，伸手覆上半硬的陰莖擼了起來。

　　「嘶──」

　　T’Challa倒抽了一口氣，很快把Erik的手拉開，Erik這才發現T’Challa已經硬得不象話。

　　「至於嗎……」

　　「你太多話了。」T’Challa覺得自己早晚要瘋，一把摁住了Erik的嘴，另一隻沾了潤滑液的手在穴口按揉了一會，慢慢地推了進去。

　　腦中傳來些許不適的感覺，但Erik的情緒還算穩定，T’Challa探進第二根手指，慢慢地撐開那裡。

　　被黑豹之力摀住嘴，Erik只能抓著T’Challa的手臂發出嗚嗚的掙扎聲，當他的手指擦過其中一處時，低沉的悶哼變成了尖銳的喘息，T’Challa本人也顫了顫。

　　他鬆開防止Erik繼續煞風景的手，伸到耳後關閉了共感裝置，握住不知何時已經開始冒出前液的Erik的分身，前後夾攻著讓Erik蜷縮起來發出難以承受的低叫聲。

　　「我、操你的……啊！…T’Challa！」

　　精實的大腿不停地夾著自己的腰，T’Challa粗喘著氣，又伸進一根手指，Erik雙眼上翻，在他手臂上撕抓推拒著。

　　「太多了、太…啊！…停下、停──！」

　　Erik掙扎著，但針對弱點的攻擊太容易讓人潰敗，他悶哼一聲，眼前發白，就這麼被T’Challa用手指送上了高潮。

　　全身癱軟的Erik就像是坦露肚皮的貓咪，被T’Challa慢慢撐開侵入也只是抖了抖，炙熱的吐息隨著T’Challa壓低身體噴灑在耳邊，Erik睜開迷蒙的眼睛，看見T’Challa紫琉璃一般的眼珠，正一錯不錯地盯著自己。

　　「N’Jadaka。」

　　柔軟的親吻落在他的眼皮上，鼻尖，最後到他的嘴唇。

　　「我愛你。」

　　「操、啊──」

　　Erik腦子和身體像是被分成了兩個部分，他又想掐住自己好讓這張嘴不會發出那種叫人惱羞成怒的詭異呻吟，一方面又想掐住T’Challa，質問他搞什麼東西，但每一次張開口，都被T’Challa針對敏感處的頂弄給刺激得說不出話來。

　　「噓、N’Jadaka，別抵抗，我不會傷害你的。」

　　T’Challa摸過Erik身上密集的疤痕，在其中找到了他的目標，用手指來回地搓弄，這個小動作讓Erik震了震，包裹著他的後穴猛得一縮。

　　Erik想罵髒話，但T’Challa的腰像是裝了馬達似的，聳動著在他體內摩擦，又熱又脹，還有一陣陣酥麻像海浪一樣從脊椎末端淹上來，掐住心臟讓他喘不過氣，在他自己也沒有察覺的時候，他已經攀著T’Challa的肩膀，控制不住邊高聲呻吟邊顫抖著射了出來。

　　兩隻豹子碰在一起就是力量的拚搏，那怕Erik已經先射了兩次，他也在一次喘息之後飛快地把T’Challa壓回了床上，用自己已經被操開的後穴吞下了T’Challa將射未射的陰莖，扭著腰把他堂哥榨了出來。

　　就在他報復似的揉捏著堂哥的胸肌，準備一逞口舌之快時，後穴裡的脹熱隨著脈搏再次勃發著在他體內肆虐起來，Erik冷不防地被從下往上狠狠貫穿，天旋地轉後，他半掛在床邊，只有兩腿被T’Challa架在肩上，狂暴的堂哥操得他一句話也說不出來，只能撕抓著床單，將眼淚汗水和各種混雜著的體液抹在上頭。

　　天濛濛亮的時候Erik已經暈過去了，T’Challa這才發現共感裝置不知何時被打開了，大概是Erik伸手抱住自己的時候無意間碰到的，但裝置那端毫無異狀，只有一片平靜，不知道是不是壞了。

　　T’Challa關上共感裝置，走進浴室去接了一盆熱水，等Erik醒來，正好去找Shuri把裝置拆了。

　　收拾好一片狼藉的床鋪和愛人，T’Challa把Erik撈進懷裡。

 

　　Shuri對於T’Challa用了什麼不知名的法子把Erik身上的毒素全都除去了並不是很介意，她介意的是哥哥不肯告訴她怎麼辦到的，連Erik也閉著嘴像活吞了青蛙一樣，撬不出半句話，只堅持要把共感裝置摘除。

　　感覺自己被排擠的Shuri跺了跺腳，乾脆實話實說共感裝置是拿不掉的，只能拆接收器，發射器拆不了。

　　於是她短短數月內再一次見到哥哥變臉，幸好接收器只有這麼一個，從此被T’Challa鎖在櫃子深處，就是後話了。


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章也有肉

　　T’Challa發現最近Erik很奇怪。

　　Shuri忿忿不平地將工具拍在桌上，頭一次覺得沒有什麼資料夾、簽字版之類的可以砸實在是太不爽快了。

　　「你又不肯告訴我你跟N’Jadaka之間發生了什麼事，又總是跑來問我N’Jadaka哪裡不對勁，是不是搞不清楚我是你妹是工程師就偏偏不是醫師啊！？」

　　「不，我就是覺得N’Jadaka不對勁。」T’Challa困擾地用手撐著下巴。

　　「請具體一點，哥哥。」

　　「……他不跟我打架了？」

　　Shuri翻了個白眼，這大概是每個和T’Challa相處久了的人都會練滿的技能，她現在已經可以翻得很俐落。

　　「他不跟你打架是好事吧，怎麼你還想再被他丟到瀑布底下啊？」

　　「不一樣。」

　　國王陛下一臉迷惘地拿著桌上的鑷子把玩著。

　　「我們有好幾次已經打起來了，但是每次打到一半，N’Jadaka都會停住，然後突然就說不打了。」

　　「說不定他打到一半想起來你是國王、是他哥哥，這算是以下犯上，所以就住手了呢？」Shuri隨口回嘴，雖然說的她自己也不信。

　　「但是Okoye說，N’Jadaka最近常常去Dora Milaje的訓練場地找她們對練。」T’Challa心裡有點委屈，Erik竟然寧願和合不來的Okoye練習，也不肯找自己。

　　「那顯然Dora們手下真是毫不留情呢。」Shuri看也不看她哥哥一眼，繼續專心在她的發明品上擺弄著。「因為N’Jadaka已經來我這裡躺好幾次了。」

　　T’Challa看了實驗室一角專門給Erik用的醫療台一眼，那張醫療台還沒被收起來，顯然是剛用過沒多久。

　　他決定立刻去找Erik問個清楚。

　　Shuri搞定手裡的裝置，正打算回頭叫哥哥送去給Erik，沒想到哥哥一聲不吭地跑了。

 

　　T’Challa第一個去的地方是Dora Milaja的訓練場，Dora們正在練習，但場裡沒有Erik的身影。

　　這天不當值的Okoye看見國王陛下來訪，領著Dora們尊敬地行了個禮。

　　「沒事，我想找N’Jadaka，你們有看見他嗎？」

　　「親王殿下才剛離開。」Okoye饒富興味地上下打量著T’Challa。「可惜我不知道親王殿下要去哪裡，有可能是去公主殿下的實驗室。」

　 「……我聽說N’Jadaka最近常找你們練習，妳知道為什麼嗎？」

　　「親王殿下並沒有告知我們原因，但確實希望我們長期跟他配合訓練。」Okoye秉持著知無不答的原則，老實回答T’Challa的問題。

　　T’Challa聽完沒多說什麼，點點頭走了。

　　才剛從Shuri的實驗室離開，立刻又回去可能會被妹妹質疑動機，T’Challa想了想，決定先回辦公廳看點文件再找理由去實驗室一趟。

　　快中午的時候有人敲門，原來是Erik在皇家圖書室借了書，請人送到辦公廳來，T’Challa一時好奇看了一眼，發現是一些格鬥術的介紹，其中甚至還有Wakanda傳統武術的古籍。

　　Erik借這些書要做什麼呢？

　　T’Challa百思不得其解。

　　午餐的時候Erik仍然沒有出現，正當T’Challa準備用奇莫由珠聯繫他的時候，Romanda皇太后阻止了他。

　　「N’Jadaka去賈巴里部落了，今天不回來吃午飯。」太后用餐巾抿了抿嘴角。「他已經先跟我報備過了。」

　　T’Challa不著痕跡地停頓了一下，Shuri沒有錯過這一瞬間的僵直，低聲竊笑。

　　「Shuri。」

　　「抱歉，母親。」

　　T’Challa感覺自己像被排擠了一樣，為什麼Erik什麼事都跟其他人說，甚至還去找跟他並不友好的M’Baku，但卻什麼都不跟他說呢？

　　Wakanada的國王陛下莫名地覺得有點委屈。

　　晚餐的時候Erik總算回來了，不過是被人扛回來的。

　　M’Baku大步流星地沿著長廊往皇宮裡走，肩上掛著一個昏迷不醒的親王殿下，沿路驚動了不少人，好幾個Dora Milaje以為賈巴里部落又要搞叛變，舉著長矛嚴陣以待。

　　T’Challa匆忙趕來的時候，Shuri也推著懸浮醫療台過來了，只見Erik緊閉著眼，全身癱軟地被M’Baku放下來，身上和臉上多處擦傷和瘀青，雖然清楚M’Baku看在自己的面子上不會真的傷害Erik，T’Challa還是忍不住緊張地湊上前。

　　「你們家的親王陛下還真是勇猛啊，要不是他主動給自己上手銬，我還不一定打得贏他呢。」

　　M’Baku大笑著拍著自己的胸膛，他今天和Erik打得很爽快，雖然不明白一向沒什麼往來的Erik為什麼會突然孤身一人跑來雪山，但是認真的神情讓人難以拒絕，他們倆就這樣在雪原上痛快地打了一整個下午。

　　最後一場Erik主動提出了要練習不同打法的意見，掏出了一副振金手銬，將自己兩手綑在了一起。

　　M’Baku可不是吃素的，雖然打不過T’Challa，但他不認為在這種明顯的懸殊條件下，自己還會輸給這個美國來的親王，當下毫不客氣地把手上的長杖揮了過去。

　　沒想到Erik一扭腰就從柔軟的雪地上一躍而起，雙腿內剪迅速地絞上了M’Baku的手臂，嚇了一跳的M’Baku不小心就失了分寸，一使力就把Erik遠遠地摔了出去。

　　濕滑的雪地沒能止住成年男子的移動慣性，Erik雙腳連蹬也沒能控制住，最後只好閉上眼睛讓自己重重撞在山壁上。

　　堆積的陳年雪在這一撞之下帶著碎石斷枝傾瀉而下，M’Baku和賈巴里部落的人反應不及，只能眼睜睜地看著Wakanda的親王陛下被大雪淹沒。

　　總歸M’Baku帶領了賈巴里部落多年，還有點腦子，他們花了半小時才把Erik從雪堆裡挖出來的事，他可沒敢說。

　　「謝謝你，M’Baku，我欠你個人情。」

　　T’Challa看著被Shuri推走的醫療台，心不在焉地拍了拍M’Baku的背，因此錯過了M’Baku有些心虛的臉。

　　「我還要回去部落，先走啦。」

　　「嗯，不送了。」

　　T’Challa滿腦子都是Erik，一看M’Baku離開就立刻往Shuri的實驗室走去。

 

　　畢竟也是曾經上過戰場、待過幽靈部隊的特工，T’Challa進入實驗室的時候，Erik已經清醒過來坐在醫療台上，揉著自己的手腕不知道跟Shuri有說有笑地在說些什麼，一看到T’Challa陰沉的表情，兩個人不約而同地安靜下來。

　　看著堂弟正襟危坐的心虛模樣，T’Challa更是氣不打一處來。

　　「傷得嚴重嗎？」

　　Shuri瞥了Erik一眼，老實地回答。「還行，都是些輕微的外傷，骨頭和內臟都沒有受損，也沒有腦震盪什麼的。」

　　「那我可以帶他回去了？」

　　「……請便？」

　　「Shuri！」Erik咬著舌尖發出了嘶聲。

　　「抱歉，N’Jadaka，我也救不了你。」Shuri攤了攤手。

　　Erik皺著眉頭看了T’Challa一眼，嘖了一聲，跳下醫療台跑了出去。

　　T’Challa也沒有去攔他，只是看了看放在實驗台上的振金手銬。「這個借我一下。」

　　「……您請隨意……」

　　Shuri看著哥哥離去的背影，在心中為Erik默哀。

　　狂奔而出的Erik確實湧現了逃跑的想法，但最終他還是在皇宮內來回轉了三圈以後，拖著步伐回到房間裡。

　　T’Challa正在用毛巾擦拭著自己的頭髮，看起來像是剛洗過澡，看見Erik進門也沒說什麼，只是催促他趕緊去把自己弄乾淨。

　　Erik這才想起來自己今天在雪地裡一陣好滾，現在頭髮裡還都卡著細碎的枯草根，連忙灰溜溜地鑽進浴室裡。

　　累了一整天，泡在熱水裡的Erik呼出一口大氣，眼睛幾乎要閉上了，但一想到T’Challa還在外面等著他就不想出去面對，甚至動過直接在浴缸裡睡覺的想法。

　　就在他快要睡著的時候，浴室外傳來敲門聲。

　　「Erik？你還好嗎？洗好了趕快出來，別在裡面睡著了。」

　　被驚醒的Erik恨恨地從浴缸裡站起身。

　　圍著浴巾走出浴室，他才剛走到床前，喀搭一聲，冰涼的觸感就繞上了自己的手腕。

　　「……這他媽的什麼玩意？」

　　「才剛從你手上拿下來，不至於這麼快就忘了吧？」T’Challa抬了抬眉毛。「這是振金做的手銬。」

　　「我知道這是什麼東西。」Erik咬牙切齒地瞪著T’Challa。「你也知道我才剛把這玩意拿掉，為什麼又銬回來？」

　　「你太會折騰了，N’Jadaka。」T’Challa搖搖頭。「不銬著你。我怕你又跑了。」

　　說著，他冷不防伸手一推，Erik頓時失去平衡，向後跌在床鋪上。

　　這畫面太熟悉，Erik瞬間頭皮一炸，反射性挺腰翻身，想要逃脫的同時，手銬已經被T’Challa用不知道什麼方法給固定在床頭上，怎麼扯也扯不下來。

　　「T’Challa！」

　　「安靜點N’Jadaka，已經很晚了。」Wakanda的國王摁住了掙扎的親王，任憑Erik像隻被壓住了殼的烏龜那樣不停地踹著腳，他只是看準了時間將自己卡進那雙柔韌有力的長腿中間，往白色毛巾下的臀部拍了一下。

　　只一下就讓眼前巧克力色的身軀完全僵直了。

　　「你他媽的竟然敢打我──」

　　「N’Jadaka。」溫和但低沉的嗓音壓過了暴怒的大貓，T’Challa的手指和視線輕輕拂過Erik大腿根上刺眼的、指印狀的瘀青。「我必須承認，我現在真的很不高興。」

　　手掌底下的身軀又僵直了一下，但立刻又掀起了一陣仆騰。

　　「你生氣關我什麼事──」

　　「別裝傻了，N’Jadaka。」T’Challa伏低身子，在驚怒交加的堂弟頸後不輕不重地咬了一下。「你知道我為什麼生氣。」

　　Erik覺得自己背上全是冷汗。「……坦白從寬？」

　　他的國王低笑了一聲，在同一個位置吻了一下。「……可以酌情量刑。」

 

　　「我、啊、我只是……」控制不住劇烈的喘息，Erik甩著頭，反射性地想要躲避那帶來甜蜜與痛苦的修長手指。「不想、嗯啊！不想傷、到你…哈啊……」

　　「嗯，我明白。」

　　T’Challa憐愛地吻了吻掌下不停顫抖的圓潤臀部，埋在臀縫間穴內的手指卻毫不留情地往那處摩娑。

　　Erik學的是殺人的功夫，這個男人全身上下每一塊肌肉都是凶器，如果他想，用牙齒都能奪走一個人的生命。

　　骨子裡刻著的桀驁不馴讓他即使已經習慣被擁抱、被疼愛，仍然在每一次的肌膚相親裡控制不住要與人鬥爭的衝動。

　　每一次親暱都是一場精神和肢體上的角力，Erik是在某一次反射性的掙扎時，發現自己竟然瞄準了T’Challa的太陽穴，那一瞬間他不寒而慄。

　　以殺人機器為名的他，竟然開始對傷害別人感到遲疑。

　　Erik對這樣的自己嗤之以鼻，但又控制不住因此浮動的心思，幸好Wakanda資源豐富，他作為親王權限不小，拉著Dora Milaje練習新的格鬥技巧、強迫賈巴里部落首領陪他對練什麼的都不在話下，但要他老實跟T’Challa承認這點，撕爛了他的嘴也做不到。

　　被大腿根部傳來的刺痛刺激得悶哼一聲，Erik滿頭大汗，茫然地感覺T’Challa用牙齒和舌尖在那裏流連不去地糾纏，直到他承受不了，再一次抽動著臀大肌射在床單上，T’Challa才鬆開手銬的固定模式，讓他癱軟地跌進絲綢床單裡。

　　被擺弄著張開大腿，剛被手指操射了兩回的他反應有些遲鈍，T’Challa輕輕一拉他就只能舉高被捆在一起的手，臀部緊緊貼住同樣汗濕的胯部，鼓脹硬挺的陰莖啪地打在他下身。

　　所有反射性的抬腰躲避都被輕而易舉的壓制住了，T’Challa蹙著眉頭，忍著釋放的衝動，在Erik拔高的悶哼中，頂開那圈肌肉，將自己埋進了柔軟炙熱的潮濕裡。

　　奇莫由珠劃過了振金手銬的邊緣，原本緊密連接兩個環扣無聲彈開，Erik被抓住兩手分開壓制在耳朵旁，然後就是如雨般落下的親吻和如海嘯一般兇猛的侵入。

　　「N’Jadaka、N’Jadaka……」

　　Erik控制不住地呻吟著，他討厭像個娘們一樣的叫床，但是T’Challa每一次頂弄都恰到好處地從令人大腦空白的那處擦過，連綿的快感席捲而上，掐住他的心臟揉弄著，讓他喘不過氣，幾乎要死去。

　　「媽的……你個悶騷……」

　　沒有理會Erik被逼上高潮時痛苦的嘲弄，T’Challa只是來回撫摸Erik身上的刺青，然後將微涼的精液全部送進了他體內。

　　Erik昏昏欲睡地趴在被子上，心安理得地享受Wakanda皇室熱毛巾服務，直到大腿的嫩肉被人掐了一下，疼得反射性一腳踢過去。

　　T’Challa早有準備，一把扣住飛過來的腳尖，看著Erik的眼睛，在出乎意料纖細的腳踝處又咬了一口。

　　「嗷！」Erik疼的一縮，這才發現自己的大腿上全是齒痕。「你他媽是不是有病啊！」

　　「我不喜歡別人的痕跡留在你身上。」T’Challa若有所思地說著，熱毛巾用一種曖昧的速度擦過那雙健美的長腿，把沾染在上面亂七八糟的體液慢慢拭去。

　　Erik滿腦子問號，他什麼時候讓別人留痕跡在自己身上了？

　　「……我很想讓Shuri把你的刺青給弄掉。」T’Challa看起來有點困擾，表情認真，而毛巾在Erik的下腹部來回摩娑。「但那是你的人生軌跡，我尊重你。」

　　「可是這個……」毛巾包裹著他的手指經過目前已經看不太出來的瘀青上，因為那上面已經被牙印和吻痕層層交疊地弄得慘不認睹了。「我真的不喜歡。」

　　「我沒有那麼脆弱，你不用擔心傷到我。」T’Challa把他收拾乾淨，在他瞪大的眼睛上又親了一下。「我們都有心型草的力量，我才是最適合你的對手。」

　　「明天，我們一起去練武場吧。」

　　Erik花了很長一段時間才終於想起來，今天和M’Baku摔跤的時候被那隻大猩猩整個舉起來扔出去了，死猴子手勁特別大，可能也許說不定在他身上抓出了什麼痕跡……

　　然而T’Challa已經心滿意足地抱著他睡著了。

　　隔天早上起床的時候，Erik黑著臉抓著枕頭，思考著用枕頭悶死黑豹的可能性有多高。

　　把人幹得直不起腰來再說什麼一起去對練的事情，他的國王堂哥倒是很敢說嘛！！


	6. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Shuri出國留學引發的事件，時空環境的設定與現實無關。

　　打從一開始Erik就非常不贊成這個提議。

　　「我全身上下每一個刺青都反對。」他毫不客氣地說，用手指指著猛翻白眼的小公主。「妳太不知天高地厚了。」

　　「反正我哥答應了。」Shuri賞了他兩隻中指還不滿意，又朝他做了個鬼臉。「不要你多管閒事。」

　　Erik哼了一聲，不再廢話，繼續專心在手裡的檔上。

　　反倒是Shuri擺弄了一會自己的發明之後，像是要辯解什麼似的，小聲地嘟噥起來。

　　「Nakia說好了會陪我的。」

　　「哥哥把Dora Milaje都借給我了。」。

　　「我也沒那麼不中用吧。」

　　沒想到Erik理都不理她，等抽血器發出提示音就自行拔了采血針頭扔在一旁，抓著文件走了。

　　Shuri抓著裙襬咬著嘴唇，委屈得都要哭出來了。

　　T’Challa很快就接到妹妹的投訴，捨不得妹妹難過的國王特地選了下午在辦公廳和Erik一起處理政事的時候，刻意裝作漫不經心地樣子提了一句。

　　「其實也沒那麼危險吧？」

　　Erik從檔堆裡抬起頭，他的金框眼鏡還戴在臉上，襯得他整個人斯文不少，T’Challa不僅一次在他戴著眼鏡的時候看呆了眼，每到這時候他都會突然意識到自己的弟弟是另一個不為人知的天才。

　　……那他呢？

　　T’Challa的分神沒能持續多久，Erik對他的發言不屑地嗤之以鼻，冷哼聲刺耳地響徹了整間辦公廳後，他便再一次埋首檔之中，擺明瞭不想繼續討論這件事。

　　「那是她的願望，N’Jadaka。」T’Challa不死心，又提了一句。

　　這回Erik連哼都懶得哼了，偏過身體用後腦杓對著國王。

　　T’Challa也沒轍了，Erik向來都不那麼容易接納他人的意見，如果不是為了Wakanda，在會議室裡跟T’Challa對著幹那是家常便飯，更不用說他認定的事情，就算叫十頭邊境部落的白犀牛來都拉不回頭。

　　但T’Challa同樣也不能明白，雖然Shuri和Erik平常各種互相吐槽，懟彼此懟得不遺餘力，但他相信Erik是喜歡Shuri的，同樣的Shuri對這個堂哥也有一定的好感，為什麼Erik會對這件事這麼反彈呢？

　　「N’Jadaka。」

　　Erik翻了個白眼，又是這種口氣。

　　「沒什麼好談的，T’Challa，我反對。」

　　T’Challa皺起眉頭，站起身走到Erik的辦公桌旁。

　　「N’Jadaka，我們說好了的。」

　　意見不合的時候要平心靜氣的好好陳述自己的觀點，不許鬧脾氣，論點的爭執不可以上升到人身攻擊，每次口角之後都要抱抱對方表示和解。

　　Erik頭痛地捂著額頭，他到底有多蠢才會答應和T’Challa簽這種麻煩的條約，更讓人生氣的是，這條約的的數量從簽訂到現在竟然還在無限制地增長。

　　他真是個白癡！

　　「聽著，我認同Shuri想出去見見世面的想法，但是地點不可以是那裡。」Erik終於放下了手裡的檔，頭一次這麼嚴肅地看著他的國王。「不可以是亞特蘭大的喬治亞理工學院。」

　　「要選就選加州理工，我相信Shuri可以考得上。」

　　「不然選MIT也可以，我可以請當年的指導教授幫她寫推薦函。」

　　「Tony Stark也是校友，你跟復仇者聯盟不是認識嗎？有他幫忙，Shuri可以進很好的實驗室。」

　　「再不然……」

　　「N’Jadaka，別緊張。」T’Challa把手放在他的手背上，溫柔地打斷了他， Erik這才發現自己的手不知何時握成了拳，指甲深深地陷進了掌心，連背上都冒出了一層冷汗。

　　「沒事的，N’Jadaka。」小心翼翼地掰開他的手，T’Challa一邊安撫他，一邊把手指放進他的指間，不讓他再殘害自己。「沒事的。」

　　「我知道你顧慮的是什麼。」T’Challa低聲呢喃，看著Erik深吸了一口氣，在他的安撫之下閉上了眼，忍不住也跟著閉上眼睛，用黑豹的感官去感受Erik逐漸平穩的心跳。

　　許久之後，他才聽見Erik用冷硬的嗓音低啞的回答。

　　「不，堂哥，你根本不知道。」

 

　　Shuri站在喬治亞理工學院的大門口，興奮得半天回不過神來。

　　她一直很羡慕T’Challa可以去牛津念書，Erik來了之後又聽Ross說了各式各樣美國的事情，從沒離開過Wakanda的小公主頓時湧起了一股「大家都出去過了我也想要去看看這世界有多大」的想法，拒絕了T’Challa讓她去奧克蘭外交聯絡中心駐點的提議，勇敢地向母后提出要去喬治亞理工學院留學。

　　本來母親已經被她纏得不行，準備答應了，要不是Erik攪局……

　　一想到那個討厭的堂哥，Shuri就滿肚子火。

　　「你跟來幹嘛？」她轉身去看那個正在Stark手機上畫畫點點的男人，沒想到Erik理也沒理她，丟下她和T’Challa兄妹自己走了，Ayo看了T’Challa一眼，還是沒派人跟上去。

　　「Shuri，N’Jadaka其實是很關心妳的。」T’Challa一邊陪著妹妹辦理報到手續，一邊勸道。「答應我，別對他生氣太久好嗎？」

　　「哼！」Shuri不高興的甩頭，Erik總把她當成年幼無知的小丫頭，也不看看誰才是Wakanda的科技扛霸子。

　　「Ayo，Shuri就拜託你了。」T’Challa無奈地笑笑，轉過頭去囑咐Dora Milaje的二把手。

　　「您放心吧，陛下。」Ayo點點頭。「我會照顧好公主殿下的。」

　　「Shuri，那妳自己多保重，注意安全好嗎？」T’Challa又回頭去跟他明顯已經把注意力全放在校園手冊上的妹妹道別，沒想到Shuri愣了一下。

　　「哥哥，你不陪我逛一下學校嗎？」

　　「我有點擔心N’Jadaka……」

　　Shuri的臉立刻就拉下來了。

　　「好好好……走吧、走吧，妳想先去哪裡呢？」T’Challa從來就不能抗拒妹妹這種眼神，只好摟著Shuri的肩膀陪著她往學校裡走。

　　而另一頭的Erik，此時正在亞特蘭大的小巷子裡快速穿行著，他穿著迷彩褲和洗白的牛仔外套，脖子上還掛著一條粗大的金煉，不論是從哪個角度看起來就像是一般混跡陰影處的非裔美洲人，也因此，在他迅速打開某個暗門的時候，門內的人一時還沒意識到他是誰，直到Erik一甩手，把一柄鋒利無比的匕首甩在了櫃檯上。

　　「Shit！誰他媽吃了熊心豹子膽──Erik！？」

　　櫃檯後面一個正在打盹的年輕男人被嚇了一跳，開口就是一串咒駡，直到他在昏暗的燈光下看清了來人的臉，這才驚訝地瞪大了眼睛。

　　「你這傢夥竟然還活著！」

　　「廢話少說。」Erik反手拔起匕首架在年輕人的脖子上。「我有事情要找Wolf，他在哪裡？」

　　「他、他在裡面……」

　　年輕人戰戰兢兢的指了指右手邊的一扇門，Erik挑了挑眉，手上的匕首又陷進去幾分。

　　「那、那邊……」

　　年輕人抖了抖，改指左手邊。

　　Erik不講話，只是瞇起眼睛。

　　年輕人不講話了，恐懼的看了看Erik身後。

　　Erik笑了笑，倏地回過身，匕首叮的一聲和一把拆信刀撞在了一起。

　　「這麼久不見，Killmonger還是這麼敏銳。」

　　幽暗的房內走出一個高挑的白皙男人，Erik看了他一眼，用刀尖指了指他右眼的眼罩。

　　「這麼久不見，Wolf少了一隻眼？」

　　「造型而已，帥嗎？」男人翻起眼罩，露出底下藍綠混合的淺色眼珠，還古靈精怪的轉了一圈。「說吧。」

　　「我需要知道最近的狀況。」Erik比了比地上。「安全嗎？」

　　「要看對什麼人而言。」被稱作Wolf的男人偏了偏頭，回答得模棱兩可。

　　「都有誰在？」

　　「兩個大的被人端了，還有一個被蛇吃了。」

　　Erik皺起眉頭。

　　Wolf捕捉到他的表情，露出了好奇的神色。「Killmonger打算回來？」

　　「不。」Erik反射性地搖了搖頭。「我沒打算回來。」

　　Wolf一臉了然地挑高了眉。

　　Erik被他看得有點煩躁，把手裡的匕首射了出去，只聽見「篤」的一聲，Wolf和年輕男人不約而同地看著插在門板上的匕首搖搖晃晃地釋放著動能，再一回頭，Erik已經不見了。

 

　　T’Challa在城市公園附近的星巴克找到Erik，他的堂弟面無表情的對著手機，雙手翻飛，把觸控鍵盤打的答答響，桌上的冰咖啡連吸管也沒插，早就退冰，還在桌面上留下一灘不小的水漬。

　　Okoye不需交代就默默地排進了隊伍裡，讓T’Challa在Erik的對面坐了下來。

　　「N’Jadaka。」

　　「安靜。」Erik冷漠地打斷他，活像個網癮少年，眼睛裡只有手機沒有他。「我現在不想跟你講話。」

　　「N’Jadaka，別這樣。」

　　T’Challa頭疼得不得了，弟弟妹妹都在搞叛逆，做哥哥的心好累，只有端著熱咖啡過來的Okoye懂。

　　「你吃過飯了嗎？Shuri說……」

　　「說她不想看到我，叫我趕快回Wakanda。」Erik冷笑一聲，視線仍然膠著在手機螢幕上。「可惜了，碰巧我在這座城裡有些事要解決，一時半刻還走不了呢。」

　　「你不回去？」T’Challa怔了怔，他本來就只是在Shuri的要求下陪Shuri報到，帶Shuri住進她的房子，原本預計今天下午就要回國，沒想到Erik悶不吭聲地跟來不說，竟然還沒有打算要跟他一起走。

　　「要回去你自己回去。」說著，Erik把手機放進外套口袋裡，拿起桌上的塑膠杯打開，一口氣把整杯咖啡都喝完，轉身就出了咖啡店。

　　「N’Jadaka！」

　　T’Challa追了出去，在街角拉住了Erik。

　　「別拉拉扯扯的，國王陛下，被人看到了不好。」

　　「N’Jadaka，別這麼和我說話。」T’Challa痛苦地閉了閉眼，但仍然死死地抓著Erik的手腕不放。「我知道你做的一切都是為了Shuri，她還小，不懂事，但我懂，我很感謝你，可是我不只是Shuri的哥哥，我也是你的，我愛Shuri，但我也愛你，請你不要把我撇在一旁不管，一個人做決定。」

　　Erik表情古怪地看著他，許久之後，他才放鬆了肩膀上的力量，不再試圖掙脫T’Challa，Okoye似乎是不想打擾他們，一直遠遠地站著。

　　「你發現了什麼，N’Jadaka？」T’Challa柔聲問。「告訴我，有什麼問題我們一起解決。」

　　Erik不耐煩地撓了撓自己的肚子，看了周遭好一會，才一臉不悅地說了實話。

　　「這座城裡有九頭蛇的基地，他們吸收了本地的幫派，現在整座城都是他們的耳目。」Erik渾身散發出焦躁的氛圍，靠著圍牆不停地轉著自己的腳踝。「喬治亞州本來就已經比較亂了，現在還搭上九頭蛇，那死丫頭還真是會選地點。」

　　「我知道美國南方的非裔比較多，但算不上比較亂吧？」T’Challa忍不住指出這一點。

　　「不是只有白人會迫害其他種族。」Erik看了他一眼，一臉地嘲諷。「最會迫害我們的就是我們自己人」。」

　　他才剛說完，街角就傳來一陣騷動，隱隱約約可以聽見槍響和尖叫哭泣聲，T’Challa反射性地跑了過去，Erik嘖了一聲，本來打算趁這個機會甩脫T’Challa，猶豫了一下，還是跟了過去。

　　這是個搶案現場，有個非裔美國人脅持了一對非裔母子，手中的槍來回揮舞，口中還不停地大吼著讓收銀員把錢交出來，然而不管是店員還是客人們，都只是面露驚嚇和鄙夷地躲在角落，一直到Erik戴上墨鏡和連帽衫的帽子，走上前輕而易舉地用關節技把搶匪的手從肩膀到手腕所有的關節都給卸了。

　　T’Challa看見那個搶匪痛得在地上打滾，還不停地咆哮著自己生活困難，只是想要一點錢溫飽，而那對被綁架的母子瑟瑟發抖，不等員警來就飛快地離開了，T’Challa本來想留下來說明，卻也被Erik拉走了。

　　「……你還是回去吧。」Erik拉著他走過好幾個街口之後，才突然回頭看著他。「你太顯眼了，我一個人行動比較簡單。」

　　「我不會讓你一個人的，N’Jadaka，你需要後援。」T’Challa堅決搖頭。

　　「後援我有，現在就叫來給你看？」Erik咧嘴一笑，兩顆金牙在夕陽底下閃閃發光。

 

　　Everett Ross來到他們留宿的旅館時一臉「為什麼找我」的表情，怨恨地看著T’Challa，先不說Erik Stevens為什麼會知道他的電話，他始終就沒明白T’Challa為什麼放過Erik，最要緊的是，這個美國大兵自從Wakanda事件之後就一直安靜地隱藏在T’Challa背後，突然自己找上門來肯定有問題。

　　「我也可以叫Stark來，但是你比較近。」

　　Erik一臉無辜地聳聳肩，把Ross氣了個仰倒。

　　「紐約市跟馬裡蘭州也才差一個小時的飛機，更何況Stark有鋼鐵人裝甲，叫他來怎麼想都比叫我來快吧！」

　　「但是Stark太顯眼了，還要遵守協議，特別麻煩。」Erik撇撇嘴。「我還是比較習慣和政府單位配合。」

　　「Everett，我也拜託你。」T’Challa歉然地看著特工。「這件事對所有人來說都很重要。」

　　「除非你們裡面也有九頭蛇。」Erik一邊穿裝備一邊壞笑。「Hail Hydra？」

　　「我們已經排查過了。」Ross哼了哼。「雖然不敢說是最乾淨的，但比起FBI和MI5，CIA已經很不錯了。」

　　「那我就出發了。」Erik拉好固定裝備的皮帶，從Ross帶來的硬殼箱裡拿出三把抹牌手槍，分別裝進腰後和左腿、右臂上的槍袋裡，對應的彈匣已經在腰上掛成了一排，T’Challa看著他用手指勾住右腿上的一把消光三棱刺、左臂上的一把熟鐵軍刀，俐落地在指間旋轉後又歸鞘，突然覺得哪裡不對。

　　「Erik，你的那把匕首呢？」

　　「……老哥，現在是想這個的時候嗎？」Erik一臉震驚地從窗臺前緩緩回頭，像是難以置信他怎麼這麼不看場合似的，隨後向後一倒，在T’Challa關切的眼神中從窗戶中翻了出去，無聲地融入了亞特蘭大的黑暗。

　　Ross本來想打開監控螢幕，沒想到T’Challa一個轉身劃開了奇莫由珠，室內頓時被兩個大型投影充滿，一個是Erik的目標地點建築情報立體沙箱，另一個則是Erik視角的監視影像，前幽靈特工已經迅速地從建築的監視器死角入侵完畢，現在正悠悠哉哉地坐在監控室裡一邊哼歌一邊敲打鍵盤。

　　CIA撓了撓頭，坐在T’Challa旁邊想找個話題。

　　「……那個，你剛剛說的匕首是什麼？」

　　「那是Erik今年的生日禮物，他去Wakanda的國庫裡面挑的。」T’Challa回答，表情有些凝重。「不是振金做的，但Erik很喜歡，從來沒有離身過。」

　　「……也許他收起來了，幽靈部隊出任務從來不留任何把柄，一般都要去掉所有標誌性的物件。」Ross聳聳肩，懶得吐槽Killmonger竟然有過生日的習慣，以及為什麼他的禮物是自己去國庫裡翻的。「喔，開始了。」

　　畫面上，Erik已經完成檔案封存，並且直接打包發給了復仇者聯盟，眼前亮晃晃的監視螢幕照出他健壯的身影，三棱刺和軍刀齊出，對著沖進來的九頭蛇順著脖子就是一刀。

　　這是一棟十層樓高的辦公樓，隱藏在亞特蘭大的大廈之間，在這裡工作的人大多偽裝成一般上班族，私底下作為九頭蛇的聯絡處，隱藏了不少特工，T’Challa能看到沙箱上顯示著許多人還在陸陸續續地進入這棟辦公樓，而現在是深夜兩點。

　　Erik事先交代過不許攔著這些人，要做就做乾淨，九頭蛇在亞特蘭大的勢力已經培養了一段時間，他們不會輕易放棄據點，而這就是Erik想要的。

　　Ross看著Erik從最高樓層開始收拾，一路宰到樓下來，有好幾個人是被神不知鬼不覺的從背後抹掉脖子，而Erik噴上血跡的臉上竟然帶著笑容。

　　等到整棟樓裡不再有任何聲息，Erik才甩掉刀上的血，一邊走出建築，一邊按下手裡的按鈕。

　　隨著一聲電波音，整棟樓所有的電子設備都直接噴出了火苗，防火灑水系統隨即無聲啟動，把所有的證據洗得一乾二淨。

　　Erik趕在天亮前從窗戶外面爬進來的時候，Ross已經走了，T’Challa坐在椅子上，一聲不吭地望著他。

　　Erik挑了挑眉，看不出國王堂哥在賣什麼藥，乾脆轉過身去解作戰皮帶，雖然為了安全起見他帶了很多彈藥，不過最後一發也沒用上，倒是勒得他走路都慢了不少，要不然區區一棟樓，他起碼能再早半個小時回來。

　　剛解開裝子彈的腰帶，一雙手就從他的腰上摸了過來。

　　「剛剛Everett問我，會不會覺得噁心。」T’Challa從背後抱住他，低頭嗅聞著他身上濃烈的血腥味。「我沒說話，可是……」

　　Erik顫了顫，頂在自己臀後的堅硬散著熱度，他不知道自己是怎麼了，剛剛還能俐落捅穿別人下巴的手，竟然抖得抓不住沉重的彈匣，只能放任它們掉在地上。「──你放手。」

　　「N’Jadaka……」T’Challa歎息，鬆開手，讓Erik把自己身上的武器都解下來，然後被抓住領口整個人壓在牆上。

　　「媽的，就這時候你還要撩我──」

　　Erik咬著他的唇，不管不顧的壓著T’Challa，渾身的兇狠氣息，就像是一隻剛狩獵完畢的金錢豹，聳動著下身，想讓身體裡散不掉的血性爆發乾淨。

　　T’Challa一把捏住了Erik緊實的臀部，偏過頭把懷裡散發著暴戾氣氛的大貓錮在了自己身上，跌跌撞撞走進浴室的這半點路兩唇還膠著著不肯分開，Erik暴力的撕扯著自己的作戰服和T’Challa的襯衫，被T’Challa壓著後頸摜在磁磚上時發出了混亂的呻吟，溫熱的水流從上方蓮蓬頭灑了下來，沖走了那些暗紅色的陰影。

　　洗浴用品被打落，浴簾扯到一半差點被撕破，一團混亂之中Erik咬著手背，被T’Challa撐開後穴填滿了身軀。

　　嗚咽聲在水聲中隱隱約約，但躲不過黑豹加強的感官，T’Challa咬住他的耳朵，雙手在他胸前來回撫摸，像是要安撫又像是要挑起他更多。

　　「N’Jadaka、N’Jadaka……」

　　Erik腦子一片滾燙，後穴又脹又熱，被T’Challa一下下的頂弄磨得又爽又暈，張嘴喘息都是浪蕩的呻吟，什麼時候被抱出浴室摁在了床上都不知道，兩腿大張著被T’Challa幹得神志不清，T’Challa從沒見過Erik這麼溫順的樣子，忍不住掐住Erik健美的肌肉揉著捏著，把人翻過來翻過去又做了兩回，不住地把自己埋到鬆軟的熱燙穴口裡，直到Erik又一次震顫著、悶哼著攀上高潮，兩眼翻白地厥了過去。

　　T’Challa粗喘著氣，看著Erik癱軟著陷入了睡眠，毫無防備的模樣令他控制不住地將精液射在了Erik潮熱的腸道裡，此時天外早已大亮。

　　Erik在深深的熟睡中夢見了奧克蘭的老公寓，他的父親N’Jobu站在窗前，然後當著他的面倒了下來，胸口五個血孔汨汨的流出炙熱的血，不知為何，那血孔像是無底洞一般一直淌著血。

　　Erik表情麻木，任由血液將自己包裹，全身沉重、染滿了血腥味。

　　然而血液並不如他想像中的冰冷，反而溫暖得像是被人抱著。

　　「N’Jadaka？」T’Challa輕輕地擦拭著他汗濕的額頭，Erik燒得兩眼迷茫，被他抱著也毫不抵抗，完全沒發現自己已經身在回Wakanda的飛機上。

　　Shuri身邊又多留下了幾個人，復仇者已經把亞特蘭大的事情接過去，Ross也已經幫他們收尾收好，Nakia從Wakanda國際交流中心調了好幾個War Dogs過來幫忙監視，Wakanda的小公主身邊已經沒有任何的威脅，Erik也應該可以放心地回國。

　　T’Challa盤算著Erik應該已經睡飽了，正奇怪為什麼一貫生理時鐘特別準時的Erik還賴在床上，湊過去一看才發現Erik已經燒得意識全無。

　　Okoye被召喚的時候還心想這兩個人總算想起她來了，駕駛著皇家號來到旅館頂樓，等了一會，就看見T’Challa懷裡抱著一團棉被走上頂樓來。

　　──Wakanda什麼時候連棉被都買不起得要拿人家旅館的？？？

　　瞇起了眼睛她才看出來棉被裡頭裹著的是Wakanda的親王殿下。

　　這畫風頓時就變得有些奇怪了，怎麼看起來就有點像是搶親呢……

 

　　Romanda太后大概是這整件事裡最不高興的人了，心愛的小女兒去異地留學了，好好出門的侄子躺著回來，兒子被她拽住問了兩句也一臉心不在焉，扔下一句「我去看看N’Jadaka」就一溜煙地跑了。

　　有什麼好看的？


	7. 第六章上半

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有Tony Stark、Doctor Strange出場，內戰後劇情，但沒有無限之戰情節，超英們互相認識。

　　作為一國國王和親王，在適婚年齡論及婚嫁是很正常的是，更不用說其實T’Challa早就應該和女友Nakia成婚，結果Erik跑來Wakanda一通搗亂後女朋友決定將力量奉獻給更多人，處了那麼多年的對象就這樣沒聲沒息地分了。

　　Romanda太后在Erik老實之後沒少給這兩孩子找對象，先不論Erik，她是真的緊張著兒子的未來歸宿，不過反正找一個是找，找兩個也是找，最好是找到一個T’Challa不滿意還可以留給Erik品一品。

　　本來以為Wakanda美女無數，至少會有幾個合適的，沒想到兒子興致缺缺不說，看起來作風美式、感覺風流韻事不斷的Erik竟然也沒什麼表示，各式美人進了皇宮又出去，Romanda不禁感到有些挫折。

　　她當然也想過私下打聽，不過T’Challa說自己要忙於國事，Erik表示自己還年輕，不想那麼快被綁死，讓她先緊著T’Challa吧。

　　「你常跟T’Challa在一起，你覺得他會喜歡哪種女孩子？」Romanda太后剛問出口就覺得自己真是傻透了，Erik果不其然地露出了古怪的神情，她只好勉強補充兩句。「都是男孩子，看異性的觀點可能和我們不一樣，說來參考參考。」

　　「……伯母，我真不知道T’Challa喜歡哪種女孩子。」Erik歪了歪頭，一臉苦惱。「他那麼婆媽，可能需要一個比較果斷、有行動力的對象吧。」

　　聽人家批評自己的兒子婆媽，任何一個媽都不會高興，但Romanda皺了下眉頭，竟然找不出辯駁的點，想想Nakia，的確也是一個很果斷、非常有行動力的獨立女性。

　　「還有呢？」

　　「還要啊？」

　　Erik感覺自己頭都要痛起來了，用手撐著腦袋認真地思考了好一會。

　　「固執、不知變通、單純、天真、認真、善良……好吧，他還蠻穩重的跟我不一樣，氣質不錯，呃、還要想？對女生很溫柔、長得很帥？好吧，他可是個國王耶！」Erik最後兩手一攤。「怎麼可能會有女人不喜歡他！？」

　　「你也是個親王啊，N’Jadaka。」Romanda太后有些忍俊不禁。

　　「……不一樣啦。」Erik困窘地撇開頭，不想再說話了。

　　「那你呢，T’Challa？」Romanda太后愉快地轉過頭來，看著坐在自己對面的兒子，滿意地發現一貫冷靜自持的兒子表情也有些不自在。

　　「我？我怎麼了？我說過了我現在……」

　　「我是問你，你覺得N’Jadaka適合怎樣的女孩子？」太后脾氣甚好，就算Erik在左手邊露出了非常想要逃走的表情，也只是笑著看T’Challa迅速抓住了Erik的手腕，不讓他有機會溜走。

　　「N’Jadaka？」T’Challa摸了摸鼻子，他可沒見過Erik的女朋友，無法判斷Erik喜歡什麼樣的女孩子。

　　「我覺得N’Jadaka很帥氣啊，而且他對女孩子也很溫柔，很有男子氣概，雖然有的時候有點莽撞衝動，而且有點傻，還有一點自殘傾向，容易自卑，偶爾還喜歡發脾氣、個性又倔又衝又彆扭……」

　　Erik低著頭，從原本的窘迫變成了沉默，有些泛紅的耳尖褪去了血色。

　　但T’Challa的聲音卻越來越溫和，表情也越來越深情。

　　「但是他很好，真的很好。」

　　Romanda太后的表情似乎微妙地變了一下，但Erik低著頭，T’Challa則專注地看著Erik，沒有人發現太后的模樣。

　　「我覺得他值得最好最好的女孩。」

　　「……你們兩個好噁心喔。」Shuri用叉子戳起一塊蛋糕，一臉作嘔嫌棄的表情。「特地買的蛋糕都要變不好吃了。」

　　「Shuri。」Romanda太后一臉不贊成地看著小女兒。「妳呢？妳有喜歡的對象了嗎？」

　　「媽媽，我才16歲──」

　　「16歲怎麼了？媽媽我16歲的時候已經有很多追求者了呢！」Romanda太后不無自傲地挺直了身子。「當然，我還是最喜歡你們的爸爸了……」

　　T’Challa微笑看著母親說著陳年往事，手裡仍然握著Erik的手腕。

　　Erik低著頭，覺得有些恍惚。

　　他們現在坐在Wakanda第一間Starbucks裡，美式風格的裝潢、美式風格的甜點和飲品，一切的一切都讓他感覺回到了奧克蘭──雖說他記憶中也不曾在奧克蘭光顧過Starbucks，但哪個美國人沒接觸過美國文化的代表？他記憶中第一次去Starbucks好像還是念MIT的時候，那時候滿腦子想的就是要趕緊畢業，拿到學位，為了寫論文沒日沒夜地熬，能三天寫完一個章節絕對不會拖延成三天半，寫到後半段的時候已經沒有力氣自己泡咖啡了，這才勻了一點伙食費去宿舍附近的Starbucks買了一杯雙倍濃縮。

　　只一個恍神，Shuri和太后就不知道聊到哪裡去了，有說有笑的，T’Challa看起來很放鬆，他今天特地排出時間出來陪家人喝下午茶，堅持著讓Erik也跟來，要不然他根本不會在這裡，圈在自己腕上的手指摩娑著很輕柔，而Erik呆望著眼前正不斷沁出水珠的杯壁，腦子裡一片茫然。

　　T’Challa時不時湊合著搭兩句話，笑一笑，偶爾回頭看看Erik，看他發著呆的模樣，猜想他大概是前陣子太忙了，難得休息下只想放空，便趁著端杯子的時候鬆開了手。

　　溫暖突然離開自己，Erik沒提防，打了個哆嗦。

　　當天晚上，Erik做夢了。

 

　　Tony Stark踏上Wakanda的國土時受到了超乎想像的盛大歡迎，先是小公主Shuri從大老遠衝過來在他面前又跳又尖叫，激動得像是個看見心愛偶像的迷妹，其次是T’Challa過於熱切的握手，看起來就像是好不容易找到救命良方的病患家屬似的。

　　不得不說，這種過度的熱情讓他有點退縮。

　　「我以為Wakanda的技術已經很先進了？」Tony挑起眉頭，在皇家兄妹的夾擊下提著裝著B.A.R.F.的保管箱沿著走廊向前走。

　　「我們試過了……」Shuri有些扼腕地搖搖頭。「我能處理好Barnes中士，但N’Jadaka的狀況有點複雜，有些部份我動不了手。」

　　「我懂了。」Tony也是個聰明的老江湖，馬上聽明白了Shuri的言下之意。「沒事，很高興你能想到我，國王陛下。」

　　「我欠你一次，不管這件事成不成，你都能提出要求，我會盡力完成的。」T’Challa點點頭，連他自己都沒察覺他腳下的步伐在不自覺的加快。

　　「雖然我很想說那就給點振金吧，不過不用了，你們救了Barnes，聯盟還沒有答謝你們。」Tony故意露出了可惜的神情，俏皮地眨了眨眼。

　　Shuri的實驗室很快就到了，Tony第一次到這裡，對周遭的東西都表現出了一萬分的好奇，但很快地他就看見了他此行的目標。

　　一個綁著一頭髒辮的非裔男人正蜷縮在實驗室最深處的平台上，深棕色的膚色下是眼底濃濃的一層黑，俊朗的眉間緊皺著，看起來睡得很不安穩。

　　他事先搜索過對象的資料，知道這個男人就是人稱Killmonger的Erik Stevens，同時也是Wakanda國的親王N’Jadaka。

　　但他可沒聽說過這個親王殿下不是人。

　　T’Challa忍住想上去遮掩的衝動，讓Tony上下打量著在Erik身後緊張揮動的金錢豹尾，以及耷拉在頭頂的金色豹耳朵。

　　「我看到的資料不是這樣寫的。」

　　「這事情說來話長……Shuri。」T’Challa嘆了口長氣，在Erik的身邊坐下，熟練地在Erik頸背上來回撫摸，Tony饒富興味地觀察著Erik在熟睡中突然緊繃後又立刻放鬆下來的姿態，坐在Shuri召喚過來的磁浮椅上，開始聽Shuri解釋前因後果。

　　她說了很多，Tony總結了一下，大意就是，Erik在睡眠不足的情況下參與了Shuri的心型草培育實驗，藥物對於失調的內分泌產生反應導致Erik出現了金錢豹的體征，有鑑於Erik即使是正常狀態都不見得會乖乖配合解開心結讓自己好好地睡飽，更何況是長出了豹耳豹尾精神狀態更接近豹的Erik，T’Challa決定跟Tony借「二元增境回溯框架（Binary Augmented Retro Framing）」來用，試著從另一個角度來處理Erik的心理問題。

　　Tony想了一下，還沒開始解決問題倒是先提出了問題。

　　「第一，我們沒法判斷在他的成長過程中，是哪件事給他造成了心理創傷……喔喔小公主你話可別說得太早，一個人一輩子可能有不只一個心理創傷，我們覺得是小事都有可能是這個人的觸發點，這完全取決於個人。」

　　Shuri默默地收回了舉在空中的手。

　　「第二，如果我們想要知道他成長歷程中，到底是哪件事給他帶來了傷害，照目前的情況來看，我們得要依靠外力才能重建他的人生軌跡……有能力解決這個問題的人只有一個。」

　　Tony彈出一隻手指，隨手劃向了某個地方。

　　就像說好的一樣，在那裏出現了一個金色的光點，繞著圈圈匯成了一個巨大的光圈。

　　Doctor Strange從光圈裡走了出來，一臉無奈。

　　「陛下。」

　　「Doctor。」

　　等這兩個人互相打過招呼，Tony豎起了第三根手指。

　　「第三個問題，這畢竟算是個人隱私，你得做好被痛揍一頓的心理準備。」像是想起了什麼似地，Tony邊說邊打了個寒顫。

　　T’Challa喝住了雙眼發光想撲上去解剖掃描博士的 Shuri，向兩人點了點頭。

　　「拜託兩位了。」

　　Doctor Strange嘆了口氣，伸出手結起手印，對準Erik啟動了時間寶石。

　　Shuri看著她的哥哥和Doctor Strange在空氣中閃了一下，有些詫異地轉頭看著Tony。「就這樣？」

　　「Stephen很忙的，當然會把歸來的時間設定在出發的下一秒啊。」Tony已經開始將B.A.R.F.連上實驗室的伺服器，準備設定環境參數，當他拉著記憶讀取裝置的數據線要去接在T’Challa的太陽穴上時，卻發現T’Challa閉著眼睛，眼淚流個不停。

　　「哥哥……」

　　Shuri擔心地想要上前去，卻被Tony給攔住了。

　　「陛下，我不知道你看到了什麼，但現在是你後悔的最後機會。」

　　T’Challa沒有鬆開握住Erik的手，只是睜開眼睛。「拜託你了。」

 

　　＊ＴＢＣ＊


End file.
